Many obsticals: A road trip
by CorruptedAngel
Summary: A/U. Inuyasha ,cousin to Miroku, comes from America to go to school in Japan, he meets up with Kagome and Sango and the fun begins. They soon have summer break and leave on the open road.
1. The Meeting the Crew

I'm Back and ready to write again for all the lovely fans of Inuyasha ^_^ Lalalalalala Yeah I'm so happy don't ask why cause I don't know ^_^ myself. As the routine goes I don't own these wonderful characters*_*..... (Grins evily) Unless (Hey you writer don't finish that sentence) hey who was that? (Its me your fairy godmother ^_^) Really! (No I'm santa claus!) Well make up your mind (Thats the catch I am your mind (GRINS WIDE) anyway I'm sure the readers don't want to read all this crap anyway so hurry up) Hey who made you boss? (No one so shut the &$#@ up ok). Sorry about that all on with the fic.  
  
Kagome walked to school humming a song from the radio when her friend's Sango & Miroku ran up too her. They had been dating for a while, and she thought they made a great couple no matter how much abuse was involved and groping. "Hey guys how are you doing today?"Miroku grins and opens his arms and gave Kagome a hug, his hands sliped past her waist and groped her. "DAMIT MIROKU!" *SLAP, BANG, GROAN* Miroku lays on the concreat while Sango and Kagome walks of mutter pervert and dumshit"Serves you right you lecher!" said Sango as she and Kagome continued to walked to school as Miroku slowly got up to run after them. "Hey did I tell you my cousin from America is coming over with his family, they plan on living here."said Miroku, "I hope he isn't a lecher like you Miroku, God Knows we don't need another you." said Kagome, "No he isn't for a matter of fact he's really anti-social after a incident with a bitch in America, I think her name was Kikio or something like that, well anyway thats one of the resons he's coming over." "Really so he's coming over here when will he be here Miroku? asked Kagome. By now they were already near school and Miroku already had his hand in Sango's. He turned to Kagome and said "He should be here already, he'll be going to school with us." As if on que "Hey Miroku is that you?" The little group turned around, Kagome's jaw droped he was so totally hot, his eyes were golden, and his hair was silver and his body wow. The boy's eyes went straigh to the gaping Kagome Damn she's hot, Miroku got this big grin as he watched Kagome and his cousin stare at eachother a idea popped into his head. "Hey Inuyasha how's it going? Miroku said as he hugged his cousin. "Damit lecher get your hands off me I didnt' know you became that way." Sango and Kagome busted out laughing, while Miroku glared at the girls. "I'm not that way and you know it, hey this is my girlfriend I told you about Sango." Sango stoped laughing and shook his hand, "And thats Kagome." Kagome waved from where she was and blushed, Inuyasha looked at her too and smiled which made her blush more. Whats with this guy does he like to see girls blush or something she could already see it was going to be a long half semester. "Well girls this is my cousin Inuyasha, hey where your brother Sesshoumaro?" "That bastard is somewhere around here, as if I care." Kagome saw anger in his eyes that looked right passed her, she turned to see what he was looking at, there stood a guy with silver hair like Inuyasha's and a group of guys. "I see you didn't want to leave your possie behind brother."said Inuyasha with a smug look on his face. Just then the guy started to talk "Well if it isn't my little lecher of a cousin how's it going still chasing girls?"Miroku grinned and said "Nah Fluffy I'm a changed man." Meanwhile the girls and Inuyasha busted out laughing over that Miroku called Sesshoumaro and that he said he was a changed man. A guy from Sessho's group and started to talk to Kagome "So where have you been all my life bueatiful." Kagome looked repulsed what is with these guys she thought to herself, Inuyasha looked at Koga and growled "Hey Koga get away from her you dirty bastard!" Koga turned around and glared at Inuyasha "My my my Inuyasha so possesive over her, I don't see your name on her." Kagome blushed even more then she had, the thought of her and Inuyasha that was kinda of a nice though. Hey! where are these thoughts coming from I just met the guy! That thought made her blush even more "Hey girl so your name is Kagome are you sick or anything you look kinda flushed?" Kagome epped and jumped behind a laughing Sango and Miroku. "Well got to go you know Sesshoumaro got class." said Miroku turning around and putting his arms around Kagome and Sango his hands started to wonder and "GOD DAMIT MIROKU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome threw his arms off forgetting she was embarresed, She started to go after Miroku with a frying pan that somehow just appeared and Kagome started chasing him around in a circle while banging him on the head with it. Sango felt sorry for her boyfriend and tried to stop the blood lusted girl from killing her lecher "Hey Kagome stopped that!"said a panick stricken Sango, Kagome looked towards Sango and glared, Sango imediatly backed off and told Inuyasha to go and get Kagome off of Miroku. Meanwhile Sessho and co. left laughing their heads off, Inuyasha looked at the angerd girl then towards his cousin, he felt really sorry for him but it served him right for trying to grope Kagome. So he went over to them and grabed Kagome and held her, she struggled and kicked and hissed at Inuyasha to let her go so she could kill that Damn lecher her frying pan fell somewhere and was never seen again. Sango went to Miroku "You ok?" Miroku looked at her scared shitless and nodded, she helped him get up, she had one arm inbetween Miroku's arms and was lifting him up to take him to the nurses office she didn't hear anymore struggling, she turned to Kagome and Inuyasha "Hey we'll be back, going to take Miroku to the nurse's office". She noticed Kagome and Inuyasha facing eachother both had their arms wrapped around eachother, when she started to speak they broke apart and blushed "Well anyway I'll see you two in class ok."  
  
Thats it untill the next chapter hope you all liked it send in some reviews I'd really appreciat it (Voice in head "Thought you could get rid of me didn't you?") What'! damit not you again! (Starts to run away from nothing, looks around appears to be in a hallway) great I lost it ("Oi are you stupid or something? I'm your other personality") Shit damit I better go call a preist and tell him that I'm possesed,Hey why is your voice so freaking loud! ("Lets hope its not a lecher like Miroku") Oh great now I have a perverted voice after me ("Mwahahaha") (Starts to run again then runs into a room and sees something she wouldn't expect to see) 


	2. Red is thy Face

Shocked the girl sees the hottest guy around hmmm......he's so kawiii^_^. The boy obviously didn't see her, (I think you might need a psyhciatric ward instead he said into the intercom.) You You bastard! (boy turns around "OH $hit"0o0 starts to run.) I run after him and takel him meanwhile dragging him down the stairs, land in a very bad position... skips to the next screen don't own the characters nothing (Blushing madly)  
  
"So um I guess I'll show you around then." said Kagome still blushing. "Yeah that would be a good idea, before anything happens." "WHAT! Do you mean by that!" said Kagome glaring at Inuyasha, he takes a step back "Gulp, nothing at all um....(bell rings) maybe we should get to class you know." sweat drop. Kagome heard the bell tone changes to a cheerier voice "Ok lets go." Inuyasha thinking to himself yesh that was close, hmmm but kind of nice at the same point, WHAT! where did that come. Shakes his head clear and follows Kagome to his first class, "It appears that we have all the same classes."said Kagome walking through the halls, turns to Inuyasha who was pinned to a locker by a bunch of girls. How dare those little sluts! She stalkes over there with her frying pan and starts wacking the girls unconcious, some run while she screams obsceanities at them. The bell rang and the halls cleared, the frying pan dissapeared and Kagome turns to the disheveld Inuyasha who has his shirt half way off his head and unbuttoned, she walks over to him and helps him up."Thanks alot Kagome I thought I was a goner." Kagome blushes"No problem." while fixing his shirt right and buttoning him up. He looks down to her and their eyes meet again, here he was still up against the lockers with a girl buttoning up his shirt. Mind you he was a very shy guy but this girl made him feel so right, "Hey Kagome do you have a boyfriend by happs?" the question just came out of his mouth with no stop. She blushes and shakes her head already finished she takes a step back pics up her bag and his and hands him his bag, with a smile. He smiles back and relizes their late for their class "Um we're definitely late for our first class." Kagome looks panicked "Oh no!" She grabes his hand while dragging them into class, he closes the door hard and everyone attention turns to them. "Nice of you too come to class Miss Higurashi and I suspect you must be Mr. Inuyasha." He nodds. "Well you two love birds better take a seat then." They blush and relize they were still holding hands, they quickly let go ignoring Miroku's and Sango's cat calls and took the remaining seats in the back. The class went uneventful for 2 hours straight finally the bell rang and out walked Sango,Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome, "Yaaay its time for lunch I'm so hungry!" Kagome said to no one and she then turned to the group "So lets go to our hang out then!"she said smiling and laughing. They walked to Miroku's car and open the doors Miroku driving, Sango in the Passenger side, and Kagome and Inuyasha in the back, everyone is in the car putting on their seat belts except for Inuyasha, they didn't bother warning him. Miroku started up his convertable and reved up the engine (Vroom, Vroom) the tires squel and pilled out at 40 miles per hour, they were going 60mph down a 45mph roads. Meanwhile Inuyasha was regreting he didn't put on his seat belt, they took a sharp turn and Inuyasha was thrown at Kagome, he landed in her arms and then was thrown on the floor board when Miroku slamed on his breaks. Miroku and Sango looked to the back to see if everyone was ok, "Hey where is Inuyasha Kagome?"asked Sango who didn't notice him on the floor, he quickly got up "Damn Miroku where'd did you get your driver's license America, I swear you drive like some of the idiot back home." Miroku smiled at him and said "Oh well lets go in." Inuyasha was so mad at him that he leaped at Miroku but was held back by Kagome because Miroku was on her side of the car when Inuyasha jumped. Miroku and Sango were already at the door "Hey Kagome are you coming or are you going to hold on to Inuyasha more"said Sango making Kagome blush. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he was blushing too, "Um maybe we should go now"she said. He got off of her and they walked to the resturant called No One is Safe, what a freaky name for a resturant. When he got in there he was surprised to see a bunch of kids dancing, it was a club not a resturant. He turned to Kagome only to find her walking into the crowd he quickly followed after her, she walked to a door and opened it. Another shock there was a resturant or more like a hangout but still it was cool, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't behind her. She turned around to find him at the door mouth gaping open and wide eyed, she chuckled lightly and went over to him and grabed his hand and lead him to a booth. "Hey Sango it looks like Kagome hasn't hesitated to get to know Inuyasha better (Sees Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands and walking toward them) see what I mean." Sango turns to see them and grins widely, Kagome lets go of Inuyasha's hand and takes a seat in the both, Inuyasha slides in beside her. "So Inuyasha looks like you and Kagome are a item already, wow and its just the first day of school I wish I had that luck."said Miroku grinning. Kagome and Inuyasha blush but don't say anything, "Ah I guess that means yes then."said Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha start to say "Hey don't jump to conclusions." But it was futile they couldn't wipe the grins off of Miroku and Sango, just then a waitress walked up too them "So what will you be eating to day foxes?" Miroku said "I'll have the same I always have Yuki." Sango "Same here." "And here" said Kagome. "Ah Miroku I see you have a new addition to the group, so what will you be having.....um whats your name sunny." "Who are you calling sunny!, I have a name and its Inuyasha! Wench" Kagome gets a shocked face and hits him "Whats your problem Inuyasha she's just asking what you wanted to eat." "But she called me sunny and who the hell is sunny?" "Inuyasha appologize to poor Yuki she didn't mean no harm to you." "Feh." Kagome hit him again and he looks at her and his features soften "Sorry Yuki, I'll have a Mushroom burger please." "Ok nice meeting you Inuyasha." They had finished their lunch and was talking about summer, "Hey you know we should go on a road trip just the four of us and the open road."said Kagome, "Thats a great idea since summer is just a month away and we could stay in all of Miroku's father's hotels across the country!"^_^ "Yeah and father would probable give us a suit while we tour the country or something."said Miroku "So how about it Inuyasha are you in?" Looks at the group then rests his eyes on Kagome "Count me in!" Kagome smiles at him "Then its settled we're go on a road trip!" They paid for lunch and left to school, the day continued on and before you knew it school was over and they all met up at the car. "Hey Inuyasha want a ride home?"asked Miroku. "Sorry man I'll walk home thanks anyway." turns to leave "Hey wait Inuyasha I'll walk with you!, bye Miroku, Sango see you tomarrow." said Kagome waving at them. Sango say "Ok Kagome be careful." then she and Miroku leave. "So Inuyasha what did you think of school." "It was pretty good I'm glade I came back to Japan." "Back what do you mean? Were you originally from here?" "Actually I was, me and Miroku we're pretty tight always hung out with two little girls I can't remember their names though." Kagome gets a shocked expression "That was you! I can't believe it Inuyasha, Sango and I we're those two little girls." "Really! Now that I think of it yeah wow long time no see little Kagome."She smiles and says "Hey do you remember the last thing you said to me?" "No I don't Kagome, sorry." "Its ok I still remember what you said." Smiles some more. "You said that you would always be there for me, even if you were a million miles away, thank you." He stops smiles "Yeah I remember now, I'll always be there for you Kagome no matter what." Kagome goes up to hug him, "Thank you Inuyasha, even though I didn't recognize you the first time I still felt safe around you." "Kagome I..." He looks deep in her eyes and leans down, and kisses her. They stood there just kissing and hugging eachother for what felt like eternity, they finally broke apart and hugged once more. "So Kagome would you like to be my girlfriend?" She kisses him again and says "Yes." They continued their walk home with their hand entwined with eachother smiling happily, they finally came to a stop at Kagome's house. "Hey Inuyasha come see my mom she'll be glade to see you again." They walked up the shrine stairs, at the top they were stoped by Kagome's grandpa ranting that Inuyasha was a demon and was putting ofundas on him. "Grandpa Inuyasha is not a demon!" Inuyasha pulling off the ofundas "Its ok Kagome I still remember that one time I came over to your house, Grandpa stuck over a hundred ofundas on me and I couldn't get my little body to move." He said laughing. "Sorry Inuyasha I didn't recognize you." said Grandpa laughing. He turned and walked away laughing. They went inside the house "Mom I'm home and you wouldn't guess who I have with me!" Kagome's mother comes out of the kitchen and stops to see her daughter and some guy holding hands, "Oh Kagome you have a boyfriend!" "Not just any boyfriend mom, remember a little white haired kid that hung out with Sango, Miroku, and I when we were little!" Kagome's mom smiles and hugs Inuyasha "Oh my little Inuyasha your all grown up! I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend for my daughter." Kagome and Inuyasha blushed "Hi Mrs. Higurashi, its been a while hasn't it?" "It sure has young man, why don't you stay for dinner, we're having Ramen."said Kagome's mom smiling and retreating to the kitchen. "I love Ramen yum." (couple of hours pass by and its time for Inuyasha to go home) "Bye Kagome see you tomarrow." Kisses Kagome and leaves, "Bye Inuyasha."  
  
Screen back to the stairs "Pervert! Get off me!" (Sorry sorry) Bangs him over the head with a giagantic flyswater. Ok thats through Hoped you liked this part of the story please review and I'll try to bring the next chapters soon. Well see you around! 


	3. The begining of the trip

Ahh the third part and I thank all who's been reading so far ^_^. Ok don't own the characters bye.  
  
3 months have passed and its summer break, all the girls that were after Inuyasha left him alone after they saw him with Kagome the second day so the left to go to his brother. As for Miroku and Sango they were really happy that Kagome and Inuyasha hooked up, Mushroom burgers became Inuyasha's same thing he ate except when they all wanted pizza. Well now its summer and everyone was throwing their stuff into Miroku's trunk along with a few camping supplies, "Hooray I can't wait to get on the open road, no telling what is waiting for us!"said Kagome. Inuyasha walked up behind her and put his arms around her, nestlying his face in her neck. "Neither can I"said Inuyasha's muffled voice, he nipped her neck with his teeth. "Come on you two love birds there will be plunty of time for that"said a grinning Miroku. The frying pan appear and Kagome gave Miroku a good wack on the head, not as hard as the first time Inuyasha met her, she's lost her edge and softend thanks to Inuyasha. Everything was in "Well guys this is it lets go." said Sango. They all jumped into the car, that now had flames painted on the black convertabel and a word that said Team Vicious and a little devil monkey on it. It was 5 olk in the morning and the sun was barely rising, Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around Kagome as they watched the sun rise on the freeway. Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear "I'v always wanted to watch the sun rise with Inuyasha." "Me too." Sango also had Miroku's arm around her as he drove, it was beautiful the mountain view that they passed by. Once the sun rose Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep and so did Sango as Miroku drove on. By the time Kagome woke up it was twelve and they were crossing what looked like hills and hills of grass, Inuyasha's arms were wraped around her protectively as he sleeped on. As for Sango and Miroku they were awake listening to music, Sango watched Kagome stur and yawn, her and Inuyasha had their arms around eachother for 3 hours when she woke up herself. Kagome tapped on Inuyasha's shoulder wakeing him up, he looked at her and kissed her and streched himself and yawned. He put his arm around her again as they cuddled only to start breaking up with laughter as Kagome's stomach making a rude jesture that it was hungry. They stoped at a little dinner 15 miles away from the last town which was Okayama, they ordered burgers and shakes and was soon off again on the road this time Inuyasha driving and Kagome in the passenger side. They had contiplated on climbing Mt. Fuji and agreed that they would head that way starting the day after because they herd there was a cool paint ball arena near by that was said to be the largest yet and it was holding a tournament. They arrived at the Fugiamia hotel around 6 olk in the afternoon and decided to go swiming. "BOMBS AWAY!" Yelled Miroku as he did a cannon ball off the diving board which made a big splash, soon they were having chicken fights with the girls on their back to see who fell off first, ofcourse Inuyasha and Kagome won when Kagome tickled Sango and down they fell. "Wooho we won." They all went back to their room after a while and decided to go up Miroku's uncle's mansion who sponsers a Paint Ball Team every tournament, they get the top line of paint ball equipment and a large sum of money if they win the tournament. It wasn't too far away from the hotel so it only took a few minutes to get to the mansion.Miroku knocked on the big door, until it opend to a little round man with a hawaiian shirt on. "Hey uncle Miyoga how's it going?" "Is that you Miroku and Inuyasha, well I'll be damned I could only guess why you two are here and I'm pretty sure it has to do with the paint ball tournament tomarrow." Grinning Miroku said "You know it! So have you got a team yet uncle?" Still at the door, "You know I haven't had much luck with finding anyone to play for me so how about it would you and your friends like to be sponserd by me?" "Ofcourse we would uncle." "Well then come in and we'll get you suited up then, follow me." They followed Miyoga trying to take in the nice furniture and decorative hallways, then they came up to a big room that was a gym by the looks of it. "Wait here and I'll bring your equipment to you ok." They waited for a while until they saw the little man Miyoga with a rolling wall coming towards them, "Ok pick what you want."he said smiling at their shocked faces. Miroku had a navey blue Kimono with camafloge over it and what seemed like bulet proof equipment, and inside his Kimono was a bunch of paint ball guns and amo. Inuyasha sported all black equipment, but with a red trench coat with all his accesories. Kagome stunned everyone when she walked out of her dressing room, she wore a pair of tight black shorts with halters on it and guns sticking out, she had a tight black t-shirt that had hoslters with hand paint ball guns, two lines of amo criss crossing eachother, two big guns that kind of acted like a m-16, a bunch of paint gernades straped to her waist and a bunch of other guns, and a pair of sun glasses. "Wow....."said Inuyasha with his mouth gaping, and a bit of drool, she walked out and Sango followed in the same get up but with a sniper rifle on her back, needless to say Miroku's eyes boggled out of his head. Yup these two girls had the guys wrapped around their fingers though Miyoga as he coughed to get their attention, which was kind of useless because the guys eyes keeped going to the two girls. "As I was saying this is the top equipment for paint ball, have fun and bring me the gold." They girls nodded and the guys just nodded their heads absently still looking at the girls, "By Mr. Miyoga, we won't dissapoint you."said Kagome and Sango who seemed like the only coherent people in the group. Once Miyoga closed the door, Inuyasha immediatly went to her side and kissed her passionately as did Miroku to Sango "You are the most buetiful angel I have ever seen Kagome." said Inuyasha still nuzzling her in the car. Miroku had his arm around whispering things no one could hear but him and Sango, which made her blush several times. Now our group was on their way to the tournament, ready as ever.  
  
I don't know what it is with these characters they just make you go into a complete obsession with them, its catching. Well see you all next time, Ciao. ( : ^_^ 


	4. Confrontation

Sniff sniff I can't believe I got reviews sniff sniff, I love you guys. I wanna thank Lindy*girl for reviewing all of my chapters so far and also for reviewing a walk to forever, I appreciate it girl I'm glade you like the clothes, also I thank Starry too, I'll fix the paragraph thing this time sorry.Don't own them don't own them wish I did but don't own them don't own them. Don't give me that look, like you were expecting anything else.(Grins evily)  
  
All they could hear was the roar of the crowds in the stands they were restless to see some action. Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see if he was in the same state of mind as she was. The only expression on his face was that of annoyance, sheesh figures he would be anoyed at something like this, she thought to herself. Their tactics were to stay together, because there was at least 20 or more teams that were against them and it was a free for all in the arena. A group of people was walking towards them, and suddenly Kagome didn't want to see who it was because the first person she saw was Kouga with a look of pure shock looking straight at her. Inuyasha saw this and wanted to kill him, but he just pulled Kagome towards him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, then went on her tippy toes and kissed him infront of Kouga as he was walking towards them. Kouga stopped dead in his tracks with a look of hatred.  
  
He continued to walk up to them and did the most unnerving thing in the world. He stuck out his hand to Inuyasha, he took it and shook it, "Listen dog-turd your one lucky guy, but if I ever hear you hurt Kagome I'll kill you ok,"said Kouga. He then turned and left leaving a very stunned Kagome and Inuyasha with his hand in the air.  
  
"Wow,"was all Inuyasha said. Then Miroku and Sango came up to them "What was that all about?"asked Miroku. No answer, Miroku waved his hand infront of the couple. Just then "Bling, Bling!, Will all participating contestants please enter the areana at this moment,"said a annocer. Miroku slaped Inuyasha on the back,"Come on we got to go," he said.  
  
Ok that was a short chapter I'm sorry but I'v been busy hard core, with studing for sat's, doing homework, going out, playing tennis, and doing practice Taks, mind you I'm only a sophmore, its a hard thing to do plus juggle a story. When I get free time I promise to make my chapters a hell lot longer. If you ever get a chance for all those who haven't read it, read my story "A Long Walk to Forever." Its great when I wrote it I cried, and MIND YOU I HATE! HOJO AND KIKIYO IF THERE WAS A CLUB, Called Kikiyo haters club or Hojo haters club I would. (Grins evily) Hey if any of you know how to get Inuyasha back to saturdays I'll help out as much as possible. For now Ciao.^_^ 


	5. Paintball war

Ok wow I'm almost at ten reviews I'm so happy, really you don't know how much it makes me happy to have just one review, it shows that a person read my story, sniff sniff. Anyway I love fluff, I even made a cheer and it goes like this. "I love fluff, bring on the fluff, then bring hojo and make him eat dust, goooooo fluff!" What do you think? no huh lol, don't sue me I ain't a cheerleader. Don't own them wish I did, hey i can make a cheer about it too. heheh, you know what I don't get the guys at my school, one day no one likes me the next I have one guy ask me to go to a dance next to my house, then another asks me to go to the prom with him. The guys they're nice but just not my type. Crazy I tell you. Mind you Naraku's team consists of, Kagura, Kouga, and Sesshomaru who in this story gets along with his brother after a while.  
  
They all stood hutched over in the bushes making their plan of attack. "So here we are, now what?"asked Kagome. "We start the hunt."said Inuyasha. "The hunt?" said Kaogme. "Its when we start targeting the people, ok everyone split up and meet here in 30 minutes." They split up, Miroku going south, Sango east, Inuyasha west, and Kagome north.  
  
Kagome was scared plain and simple she didn't want to get shot and hell as sure she didn't want anyone poping out of the bushes so she hid in a tree. She smirked when she saw Kouga walking right under it, she took one of her gernades and let it drop on his head. He left with a pissed look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha went about 40ft from where they left and hid in another tree, a guy he had never seen before was walking. Inuyasha pointed the laser at the guy's back and shot him, "Argghhh,"the guy said. The guy then preceeded to go out of the areana. One down more to go, thought Inuyasha.  
  
Sango was having all the luck in the world, about 20 people came seprately to her spot in the bushes, and she sniped every single one of them.  
  
Miroku had no luck no one came, so he just sat in another tree waiting tell 30 minutes.  
  
30 minutes had passed and everyone returned to their meeting place, none of them had a drop of paint on them. "Hey guys you won't believe who I hit with a gernade,"said Kagome. "Who," asked Sango. "Kouga,"Kagome said. Everyone busted out laughing except for Inuyasha. "That means Naraku and his gang is following behind somewhere, I know how he works he sends a scout and if he doesn't come back he goes to him,"said Inuyasha.  
  
"Bling, Bling, Bling. All participating contestants there is only two teams left on the field, I repeat only two remaing teams on the field. Team Foxes, and Team Devils. Good luck to both teams."  
  
"Shit we better take cover now!"said Inuyasha. Just then a wave of paint bullets came flying over head, they all droped to the ground taking out guns and shooting in every direction. A person walked out of the bushes and had paint all over her, there stood a very pissed off Kagura. "Damn you, you'll get yours," she said stalking off.  
  
"INUYASHA BEHIND YOU!"said Kagome. Inuyasha did a back flip and shot paint from where he once stood. He had caught his brother right in the chest. His cold face went to a smile "Nice hit brother, see you around,"said Sesshomaru.  
  
"That was strange,"said Inuyasha. He then turned around to see Kagome dodging paint coming at her from infront of her. "Where was Sango and Miroku?"he thought to himself. He caught them at the corner of his eye walking off all coverd in paint. Inuyasha quickly sent a rain of paint towards where the paint was coming from. The figure that came from behind a tree was a colorful sight, blue, purple, and green was all coverd on Naraku who was scowling.  
  
"I'll see you next year Inuyasha,"said Naraku walking off. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Hey you alright,"he asked. The announcer came back on "The winner this year is the Foxes, please come to the front desk in a hour to recieve your prize money and trophy." Kagome turned to Inuyasha grinning a evil grin, she pointed her gun at him and shot him a couple of times before running away. He chased after her for a while and shot her with some paint.  
  
He then tackled her gently to the ground pinning her to the floor, his face went to hers catching her in a passionate kiss. After a while "I love you," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him then used her knees to throw him off her so she could pin him back. He looked at her, she kissed him again, and said "I love you too."  
  
"Cough, Cough." Inuyasha looked from where he was pinned under Kagome to see a smirking Miroku and a laughing Sango. "Whada do you want now,"said a smiling Inuyasha. Miroku just pointed to the screen above them. Kagome and Inuyasha eyes followed where he pointed and their eyes got huge! (O)0(O).   
  
Up on a big screen T.v. that had the little letters printed "LIVE" on the bottom, was a shocked looking Kagome and Inuyasha. They were frozen looking at the screen, Kagome blinked a couple of times and scrambled off Inuyasha.  
  
That was my 5 chapter I hoped you liked it. Thanks to all who read this. The next chapter Mt. Fuji here we come. 


	6. Shower time

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay I'm back and ready to give all readers the next chapter. I was just going to go to a basketball game and look at my crush but oh well my mom isn't even here to ask. I want to thank you all for your reviews, I'm glade you all liked the "LIVE" part, I would be embarrassed too. Oh yeah here's my cheer for the disclaimer. "You think you can beat the disclaimer, you think you can beat disclaimer, but with those lawers, and with the that face, pish I don't think so." Like I said I'm not a cheerleader, I'm what you call between the popular and the outcasts, I hangout with both. I'm sure you don't want to read any more of my rambles so on with the story.  
  
They all went back to the hotel after claiming their prize and giving the trophy to Uncle Miyoga. Who in return gave them a humongous dinner, it consisted of 3 diffrent kinds of pizza, hamburgers, and ice cream for deseart. (is that how you spell it) Now fully stuffed and dirty they all fought to take a shower.  
  
Sango beat Kagome to the shower in their room, but Kagome beat the guys to theirs. Miroku casually walked into Sango's room with a big smile on his face. He opened the bathroom door and Sango said "Is that you Kagome I'm almost done ok."  
  
Sango grabed a towel from the rack near the shower and wrapped it around her before stepping out of the shower. But when she did she walked right into a lecher's hands.   
  
Kagome had just gotten out of the bathroom fully dressed and was telling Inuyasha to go ahead and take one, but was interupted by "HENTI!!!!! A slap, a thump on the ground later, Sango walked into the room piping mad.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, grabed his clothes, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Sango eventually calmed down after a while, and then went to her room to sleep, Miroku went cautiously to get his clothes to take a shower in the girl's bathroom. Kagome was already in her Pj's, and was brushing her hair when Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom, Kagome walked up to him and kissed him.  
  
He had a towel over his long sliver hair, but it fell when he kissed Kagome. Kagome took this opprotunity, "Can I brush your hair Inuyasha?" she asked. He didn't say anything he just sat at the foot of the bed, Kagome sat behind him and started to brush his hair.  
  
"Inuyasha your hair so soft, what kind of conditioner do you use?" Kagome asked. "Pantin Profien," he said. Kagome nodded and continued brushing. After a while they were done and now were watching T.v.  
  
By now it was 10 p.m. and they had to wake up early in the morning because Mt. Fuji was 500 miles away. Miroku never came back to the room and there was no sound coming from the other room. Kagome sat up kissed Inuyasha good night and walked to her room.  
  
She wasn't prepared to see what she did, On one of the beds was Sango and Miroku asleep, under the covers, and in eachother's arms. Kagome's mouth droped, thoughts zoomed through her mind 100mph. She just decided to turn back and go sleep in Inuyasha's bed (Complety clothed for all you gutter brains out there).  
  
The room was dark, Inuyasha was already in his happy face boxers and was under the covers, when Kagome returned. He took on look at her (he can see in the dark ok.) and saw her shocked face. "Kagome you alright?"asked Inuyasha. She nodded and got under the covers with him, he threw his arm around her and cuddled with her. Kagome snuggled into his warmth "I love you Inuyasha," she said. "I love you too," he said. Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's and fell asleep.  
  
Ok that was my fluffy chapter, I love fluff. I hope you liked it not as eventfull as the others but I just had to do it. Well for now ciao and I'll update hopefully tomarrow. 


	7. Mt Fuji here we come, or so the guys tho...

This is chapter seven I think, so where was I oh yeah I'm through with the cheering sorry. No one complained but I had a run in with a bunch of bitch cheerleaders from another school, so it totally ended my cheer rampart. Unless you guys liked it I'll try my best to make more. As for the cheerleaders I kicked their ass hard core. But I won't get into details its not respectful to people, hell I wouldn't want a girl telling everyone that she kicked 5 girls asses because they were saying something like you stole my boyfriend you bitch. Which I didn't ok believe me. Lol I bet all of you who read this is going to flip when I say that didn't happen actually none of it did lol. Sorry V.V; Just thought to spice things up so on with the story.I'm happy to say you all rock!!!!! I'm glade you guys like the speedy update I'll try to keep it up.   
  
Ok its the 2nd morning of their trip, the guy sat in the back this time with Sango and Kagome in the front. What the guys didn't know was that there was this huge mall on the way to Mt. Fuji and it was the girls plans to go shoping. (Grins evilly)   
  
"Kagome how many more miles tell Mt.Fuji?"asked Inuyasha from the back seat. Kagome looked at Sango and nodded. "Well be making a side trip from here on its only about 50 miles away,"said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded not know where they were going.  
  
They turned up the volume and was listening to Indiesmusic. (which is actually a station in Akasaka Minato-ku, and Tokyo Japan) After 10 minutes of reckless driving on Sango's part, she obviously thought that 60mph was too slow so she pressed on the gas and went 120mph.  
  
Kagome with her hair flying behind her and face all stretched out "San...go... Slow.....down... we'll....miss....the...exit."said Kagome. Sango didn't listen to her and took the exit at 100mphs, when they hit the ramp they went flying in the air. Surprisingly enough the car didn't break apart when it hit the ground. 5 more minutes and they were at the mall, everyone a little shaken ,but Sango, wobbled out of the parked car.  
  
"Thats the last time we let you drive the car,"said Miroku. Inuyasha was holding the side of the car trying not to lose the breakfast they ate 20 minutes earlier. Kagome was kissing the floor, but when she noticed there was a peice of gum next to her she stoped.  
  
"Come on guys let's go,"said a happy Sango. The guys turned their head to see where they were, but regreated it when they did. On a big sign "Mall of a Thousand Stores" they groaned in protest but the girls grabed their arms and dragged them in.  
  
The girls had plans all right, to stop in all the stores and too buy clothes for them and the guys. When they came to two diffrent ways to go to diffrent stores they decided to split up. Inuyasha with Kagome, and Miroku with Sango.  
  
"Lets go to this one Inuyasha,"said Kagome. He sighed and walked in after her, the store was called Hot Topic. Which to Inuyasha had some of the most coolest clothes for him, he took some baggy black cargo pants, and a black flame shirt with a ice blue dragon on it. Kagome was looking at all the cool clothes for girls, but then some guy came up too her. (I got the perfect Idea)   
  
Tap tap, Kagome turned around and saw Hojo a stupid thickheaded guy who she swears stalks her. "Hey Kagome what brings you here?"the dumb shit said. (I hate Hojo) Kagome backed up a little and said "I'm here with my friends and boyfriend."  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the dressing room all clade in the new accessories, which he also had a long chain on a walet, some spiked bracelets, and a spiked necklace. He scanned the store to find Kagome, he saw her with her back against the wall and some weird guy who was bothering her.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the two, Kagome turned her head and her jaw dropped Inuyasha was drop dead gorgous. Hojo looked at Kagome and saw her looking right behind him, he turned around slowly and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Kagome is this guy bothering you?"asked Inuyasha. Kagome just nodded. "Who are you and what are you doing to my girlfriend,"asked Inuyasha to Hojo in a demanding tone. Hojo stuttered,"Your girlfriend! She's mine." "Just shut up Hojo, I was never your girlfriend and I'll never will be!"yelled Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha took this as go ahead and smash his head in. Inuyasha punched Hojo in the jaw, Hojo spun around and tried to run away but Inuyasha grabed him by the coller of the shirt and held him up. Hojo was struggling to get out of Inuyasha's grasp but couldn't.   
  
"Listen you little punk leave my girlfriend the hell alone if you know what's good for you ok," said Inuyasha in a deadly tone. Hojo just nodded and ran once Inuyasha dropped him.  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha and kissed him. "You look sexy in those you should buy them,"said Kagome. Inuyasha blushed and nodded. Sango and Miroku came back to the fork in the road but was almost ran over by some guy yelling "God save me!" Miroku grined "That was probable Inuyasha's doing,"he said. Sango just nodded.  
  
They took a seat on a bench and waited for the others. Inuyasha and Kagome met up with them carring several big bags in their hands. Miroku held a hand up to Sango and she took it, but instead got a hand on her but. (I kind of feel that Miroku still needs to be lecherous sometimes)   
  
Dragging Miroku's body behind them, they decided to eat lunch. Before you knew it they were on the road again.  
  
That's my chapter I hoped you liked it as the rest, I have big plans for Hojo in a later chapter maybe. As for Kikyo hmmm. I don't know I'll surprise you all. Thanks again the next chapter "Oh no that's to high." 


	8. Mysterious apperance

You know many things happen around the world but sometimes it never effects you other times it does. I have a life very true to that qoute, anyway I'm glade you all like my story so far, thanks starlight who I know is keeping up with this 24/7. Anyway by the end of the story I'll have a whole thankyou page to all you all. Hey any of you ever gone hide and seek in a grave yard? I haven't but later I might. Well on with the story.  
  
They decided after what Sango pulled earlier that she was never driving again or atleast while they were in the same car. The person driving now was Kagome and she was a fair driver went 10miles above speed limit and had road rage.  
  
"Honk Honk, hurry your ass up granny!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha tapped lightly on her shoulder. "What!"Kagome said turning around with a glare. Inuyasha smiled. "Can I drive please,"asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, leaned forward and kissed him, then she turned around and said, "No." Everyone busted out laughing except for Inuyasha he didn't find that very funny. So he slouched back in his seat and pouted.  
  
2hours and many curses later they got to one of Miroku's dad's hotels. They carried their baggs to the front desk. "May I help you?"asked the dude at the front desk.  
  
"Yes I'm Miroku Chang, I'm the inheriter of this here line of hotels in Japan and I wish to be boarded in your finest room,"said Miroku. "Right and I'm Superman the savior of cities,"the guy said.  
  
Miroku looked at him and started getting angry. He pulled out his cell phone and called up his dad. "Yeah connect me with my dad please,"said Miroku. The dude's sturn face never fell he still thought they were joking. His dad answered "Hey dad, I'm in one of your hotel in Minato and the front desk man thinks I'm kidding when I say I'm your son." Miroku nodded a couple of times, "Ok dad, oh and tell the manager what kind of hospitality this person at the front desk is like." "Love you too dad, bye."  
  
Miroku smiled at the dude and looked behind him, there was the hotel manager right behind the guy at the front desk. "Your fired young man for giving hell to Mr. Chang's son and his friends,"said the manager. The boy left off, and the manager turned to them "Right this way Mr.Chang."  
  
They had one big room it was the suit of the hotel, a hot tube in one room, a bed in one room, another in another room. They also had a fridge full of food so they didn't have to go out. A big screen in what looked like a living room and one of the most comfest couches with fluffy pillows.  
  
Inuyasha claimed the couch and t.v. and laid on it. Kagome walked up to him. "Can I sit with you,"she asked with her face close to his. He grabed her and kissed her, but then said "NO." Kagome grinned but she grabed a pillow and chunked it at him.  
  
"Oh so you want to tell me no then,"she said in a playful voice. Inuyasha grinned back and grabbed a pillow of his own, they were cirling eachother attacking when the other did. Pretty soon they lunged at eachother, Inuyasha ended up on the bottom, Kagome on top. But when they heard "Bonziiiiii!" Sango ended up on top of Kagome and Miroku on Sango.   
  
"Get off of me you guys are heavy!"said Inuyasha from the bottom. They all scrambled off a Inuyasha with a swirly face. Kagome helped him up and they watched some T.v. Everyone went to sleep early because they had made reservations with a climbing instructor.   
  
In the morning they quickly took showers, threw clothes on, and ate food from the fridge. Inuyasha was driving now. They got to the foot of Mt. Fuji around 10 a.m.  
  
"Ok I'm Yuri, and I have you down with a climbing instructor at 10:30 please come this way,"said a girl at the front desk. They followed the girl to the back. "Here is the equipment you put it on like this,"she said showing them. "Ok where is my pupils today Yuri,"asked a girl at the door behind them.   
  
The group turned around, Inuyasha looked at the girl stunned. "Inuyasha are you alright,"asked Kagome grabbing his arm. "Grrrrrr Kikyo,"growled Inuyasha.  
  
Wow another chapter done, I'm thinking of killing off Kikyo what do you think and hojo too? To much you say oh well. I hoped you enjoyed this hasta luego, Ja ne, chess, bye, sayonnara, aviderce, hola, and all that good bye's. Oh yeah I decided to name this a diffrent chapter. 


	9. Climbing the mountain

Waaaaaaaa no I didn't get to go to the grave yard, my friend probable forgot because she was too blazed. Oh well here's my next chapter I hope you like it. I'v noticed this fic is mostly focused on Kagome and Inuyasha I'm sorry but its kind of hard to change the way I write.  
  
"Hello to you to Inuyasha,"said Kikyo. "Bitch what are you doing here?"he demanded. "What does it look like dip shit,"she said. Kagome all to confused, was this the Kikyo who Miroku talked about durning the begining of school.   
  
"You better not be our instructor you whore!"yelled Inuyasha. Kagome wanted the yelling to stop. "Inuyasha please calm down, please for me," Kagome pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her his face softened 'how can she do that, she can just calm me by looking at me'thought Inuyasha. Kikyo scowled at Kagome and turned around.  
  
"Lets get started then," said Kikyo. Miroku and Sango mindless wonder behind the three people. "Hey is this the same Kikyo you were talking about in the begining of school Miroku?"asked Sango. Miroku nodded.  
  
Inuyasha keeped far away from Kikyo as possible and as close as he could get to Kagome. He didn't like the idea that Kikyo had came back to Japan because she could cause alot of problems for him and Kagome.   
  
*Flash back*   
"Hey Kikyo meet me at the party tomarrow ok I have something to give you,"Inuyasha said. Kikyo nodded back at him. Inuyasha leened in for a kiss but she didn't give him one.  
  
(next day at the party) Inuyasha was looking for Kikyo all over the place at the party but no sign of her. Until he went to the second story where all the beds were, he opend the master bedroom door. He saw Kikyo with Naraku doing it under the covers, "You whore!"he called out to her.  
  
Kikyo turned around and flashed him a smile, "Sorry Inuyasha but I never loved you."  
  
*End of Flash back*  
  
They were at the foot of the moutain all they could see was grey all the way up. "That is way too high,"said Kagome. "What are you scared prissy pants,"said Kikyo. Inuyasha glared at her. "No its not that its that I'v never done this before,"said Kagome. Sango came up behind Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. "Its ok you can do it,"said Sango.  
  
They started their way up the mountain, at half point they found a trail leading up towards the peak and decided to take it. By now the sun was going down and the trail invisible.  
  
"Let's camp here for tonight,"said Kikyo. They set up camp and started a fire to cook some hotdogs. Inuyasha walked off into the darkness to go relieve himself. Kikyo took this chance and followed him saying she needed to go get more fire wood. "Hey Kikyo wait up I'll go with you,"said Kagome.  
  
"I don't trust her,"said Sango. "Me neither,"said Miroku.  
  
Kikyo didn't like having Kagome around she ruined her plan to seduce Inuyasha. "So Kikyo have you lived in Japan before?"asked Kagome. Kikyo turned to Kagome. "I decided I needed a vacation from America,"said Kikyo bending down to pick up a peice of wood.  
  
They were coming close to an edge. 'Hmm I could just push her down and say she sliped'thought Kikyo to herself. Kagome walked up to the ledge "Wow its a bueatiful veiw come and see it Kikyo,"said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha heard the two talking from his tree and decided to keep an eye on them. He followed them to the ledge and saw Kagome talking to Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo turned to Kagome. "Bitch who do you think you are dating my Inuyasha, don't you know he's just a loser,"said Kikyo. Kagome turned to Kikyo and glared at her. "Who are you to say that you tramp,"spat Kagome.  
  
Kikyo lunged at Kagome, Kagome sidesteped. Inuyasha came runing at them. "Stop this,"he yelled. Kikyo lunged at Kagome again this time secceeding in taking her down. Kagome grunted and pushed her off of her.  
  
They were real close to the edge now one shove and Kagome would tumble down the mountain. The two girls were rolling towards the edge now. They had each other by the hair. "Damn you Kikyo Inuyasha is the most kindest, most gentelest guy I know and he would do anything to help people. You tramp!"said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha ran to them, both girls had rolled off the mountain. Inuyasha threw his arm out catching someone's hand.  
  
Cliff hanger (literally hahaha) That is chapter nine I hoped you liked it, what will happen next, dududum. Thanks to Lindy, and starlight, and all the people who read this and review I love you all. I have great plans to conclude this story and then maybe a sequel to see what happens next. Oi enough babbling the next chapter, hanging for dear life. Or I might change it. 


	10. Thanks to all

Ahh I decided to do a thank you page a little earlier because I'm happy today. No reson why its just I like your guys reviews.  
  
Thank you to the following people.  
  
Valea I agree with you she is a bitch and deserves no one!!!!!! (Grins meniciously.)  
  
Eddi thanks too, I doubt that she'll break anything but her ankle. hahaha  
  
Tbb I didn't know I had those two chapters backwards. Thanks for telling me.  
  
jtjoiner I won't kill them too soon ok.  
  
Starlightangle34 Iou alot of thanks for keeping up with my story 24/7 without you I wouldn't be so enthused to keep on writing.  
  
Whitewolf I like your ideas I think I'll use it.  
  
Inu-angle I like your way of thinking.  
  
bebe I'm sorry I didn't know that happens I haven't gone paintball shoting before, well atleast not yet. But when I do I'll regreat it because I'm going with my brother and all his friends and they're all in the army.  
  
Lindy*girl there should be a offical beat up Kikyo and Hojo day I'll bring the bat. hahaha.  
  
Peanut Booboo I love shoping too thanks for reviewing.  
  
Inuyashachick515 thanks for your review.  
  
lilith I'm sorry inuyasha died in the fanfic you read currently I feel your pain.  
  
kag-chan thanks to you all my chapters look a whole lot nicer.  
  
As the story goes the mind learns and with knowlege is power. I hope you all enjoy this, if you end up review this before I can see your review I'm sorry thank you though. I love you guys I'll keep up the work. BYe. 


	11. Holding on to Forever

Oi everyone I'm back this is chapter 10 I hope you all like this. I try hard to please you all but mostly this all comes from out of no where. I say it comes to me the plot and stuff so I try to calm the demons that posses me to write. Don't own the characters.  
  
"NOOOOO!"screamed Inuyasha diving for a hand. He caught someone's hand but who's. Miroku and Sango heard Inuyasha scream and came running up from behind him.  
  
'Oh please let it be Kagome, please any god out there I love her and I couldn't bear to have her die,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He pulled up the hand.  
  
He brought the person up, "Kagome, thank god," he hugged her tight never wanting to let go. "Inuyasha! I thought I was going to die everything flased before my eyes even the day I meet you when we were children," Kagome rambled on in his shirt.   
  
Sango was crying in Miroku's arms thinking her bestfriend had died. But when she heard Kagome's voice she pushed Miroku away and waylaid on her friend.  
  
Kagome was tightly in Inuyasha's arms when "bam!" a flying Sango takes them down. "Doggy pile,"yelled Miroku. He did a flying leep and crashed into the pile of people.  
  
"Kagome you had me so worried don't you ever go and do something like that again,"said Sango crushing Kagome. "Sa..ngo.. can..'t ...breath," huffed Kagome. "Opsies, sorry Kag,"said Sango.  
  
They all got stood up. "What about Kikyo,"asked Kagome. Inuyasha steped to the ledge. "I don't think she survived,"said Inuyasha in a hushed voice. "We should call the rescue team and tell them what happend,"said Sango.  
  
Everyone nodded their head. Miroku took out his cell phone and dailed 911. "Yeah we have a possible death here up at the Mt. Fuji. Could you send a search crew," said Miroku.   
  
Miroku hung up his phone, "They said they would send a crew as fast as they can, and for us to stay here." "Well I doubt they'll send on during the middle of the night so we might as well go back to camp and rest,"said Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and lead her to camp never wanting to let her go. They all fell asleep with heavy minds of the death of Kikyo. Surprisingly enough Inuyasha took it ok he just said "As long as Kagome was all right that all that matters to me."  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZ.......  
  
They woke to the sound of a helicopter in the air. Kagome blinked her eyes open and tried to move but something wasn't letting her. She saw a arm over her and then some white hair, must be Inuyasha.  
  
She shook him and told him to wake up, he blinked his eyes and got up. "The rescue team already here," he asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Wowowoowowwo" Sango was putting up her sleeping bag when the cops came. They were questioned all day long about what happend up at the mountain. They wern't arrested at all, they were let go and told to try and coupe with the loss.  
  
They went back to the hotel they stayed in two nights before, they decided to go to the hot tube and relax. Nobody said anything just kept with themselves, before you knew it Kagome was crying. "Its all my fault,"she wailed. "I should have tried to roll the other way,"said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha put a arm around her. "Shhh Kagome it isn't your fault, I saw what Kikyo did to you and how it was an accident that you both fell off the cliff," said Inuyasha hugging her again. Miroku and Sango nodded towards Kagome.  
  
"Its not your fault Kag its no one's who knew that was going to happen ok,"said Sango giving her a smile. Kagome wiped her eyes and smiled back. After a while they all trudged to the rooms to sleep.  
  
There that was the tenth chapter to my story I hoped you liked it, I might have to hold on the next chapters because ecu sent me my reserch papers to do. Even though I don't really want to do it I have too. But I'll really try to update everyday still, and if I don't then you know that is what is keeping me. 


	12. Fun in the sun

Wow I liked the reviews given to me for the last chapter, hey valea I like your dance hahaha, and starlight I'm glade you like my story and think its number one but if you read The White Dog then you'll really like that story even more. Tbb thanks, and you too peanutboo i'm glade you like the pairings. I'm in a good mood today so this might just be a chapter of fun yaaaaaayyyy. So on with the story, don't own the characters.  
  
The group had all walked out of the hotel carring all their stuff, when Sango popped a question.  
  
"So what should we do now? We have 1 month of vacations left,"said Sango. Kagome threw her bag in the the trunk and thought a while with her hand on her chin.  
  
"Hmm well we could return home but that would be to boring and plus I don't want to spend any time with my brother anymore then the next person,"said Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone just leaned up against the car deep in though. Kagome started jumping up and down. "I know, I know,"said an excited Kagome. "What?"asked everyone else. Kagome stopped jumping. "Damn never mind we already did that," said Kagome. Everyone else fell head first.  
  
"This sucks man what are we going to do," said Miroku. Sango looked up. "Keep driving I guess," said Sango. Everyone jumped into the car all too bored to talk.  
  
They drove for 200miles until they saw this huge sign, "Beach and resort 200miles." Their eyes bugged out and everyone screamed, "The beach here we come!"  
  
They called ahead and rented a beach house. They arrived at the beach house around 11p.m after eating dinner.  
  
In the morning the girls had big grins on their faces. The guys looked at eachother knowing that when the girls grinned they were in trouble.  
  
"Hey guys,"said Kagome and Sango in seductive voices. The guys falling for it just stared at them. Sango and Kagome asked them, "Can we go to the mall to go buy swim suits and trunks for you guys." The girls nodded their heads and so did the guys.  
  
The group was half way in to a swim suit store when the guys snapped out of their trances.  
  
"Hey! How did we get here?"asked Inuyasha. Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he was dumb. "You must be really dumb not to know we were seduced to coming here,"said Miroku. Inuyasha slapped Miroku upside the head and followed the girls into the store.  
  
"Look at this one Kag isn't it pretty?" Said Sango. In her hands she had a black bikini and top. Kagome nodded and told her to go and try it on. Miroku and Inuyasha grabbed a pair of trunks from the rack and went to try them on.  
  
Kagome took a blue bikini and top, and tried it on. They all came out of the dressing rooms at the same time. Kagome's eyes went to Inuyasha's body, man was it built. Inuyasha looked at Kagome starring.   
  
Miroku stared at Sango, Sango at Miroku who'd have thought he would have a chest like that. But we all know why Miroku was staring at Sango right, he move swiftly and put a hand on her butt. "Pervert!"yelled Sango.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha broke out of their trance and saw Miroku on the floor with a hand print on his face and swirly eyes. Sango already dashed to the changing room. "You look nice Kag,"said Inuyasha before bending down to pick up Miroku.  
  
Kagome blushed and took off to change. They bought some googles,sunblock, snorkles, beach blankets, umbrellas and fins, along with their clothes. Then they went next door to buy a volleyball net, a beach ball, and a volleyball.  
  
They lugged their stuff to the nearly full trunk and stuffed it in there. It was already 12 olk so they decided to stop at Olive Garden before going to the beach.  
  
Miroku ordered a chicken alfredo and Dr. Pepper, Inuyasha ordered a 4 cheeze pizza and Raspberry tea, Sango a chicken salade and pink lemonade, and Kagome a peperioni calzone and Italian soda. Miroku's and Sango's plates came with bread.  
  
They ate and then ordered desert. When they paid the bill they went to the beach, having just eaten they couldn't go swimming so they set up their stuff.  
  
"Hey Kagome could you put some sunblock on me,"asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. She grabed a bottle and preceeded to put sunblock on him. Meanwhile Miroku was trying to get Sango to let him put sunblock on her.  
  
Kagome massaged Inuyasha's back, and then writting a message on his back. Inuyasha had feel asleep.   
  
Oh no what did Kagome write? I have an idea. heheh well anyway, I hoped you like this one too. Becareful all of you I don't want to lose any reviewers to any accidents ok. Well bye for now see you around. 


	13. Messages and Ice Cream

Another chapter up and running thanks alot eddie for reviewing and for your idea. Well I'd like to announce that I got more shit to handle. In febuary 5 I'm supposed to put all my art work in an exibit which I'm proud to say has Inuyasha drawings in them. Also I'm doing uil for my school and I'm doing celabrate the poem or something like that. Also I still have that stupid report to do but haven't even botherd starting. Oh yeah I'm so happy I got my first pictures that I don't look like I'm high or not there! That so rocks I hate my pics most of the time, I can't believe I look high in most of them and I don't even do drugs. Well enough babble and on with the fic. Oh yeah I'm also taking vitamin C so I don't get sick any more yaay so I can write more, but you guys didn't want to know that. Don't own the characters.  
  
Everyone was sunning for a while, Kagome had already wrote something on Inuyasha's back and he didn't know it. After a while everyone got up yawning.  
  
"Yawn, that was a good nap don't you agree guys,"said Inuyasha. He was facing them so they couldn't see the message on his back.  
  
"Let's go swimming,"said Miroku. Everyone agreed. Kagome was sneaked behind Inuyasha, he didn't seem to notice her because he was too buisy sneaking up to Miroku. She grabed his shoulders just as he was grabing Miroku's.  
  
"Dunk" Both Miroku and Inuyasha went under the water, Kagome laughed menanically. Miroku came up for breath and glared at Kagome. Where was Inuyasha? He hadn't come up for water, so Kagome was looking around and no Inuyasha.  
  
Just then she felt something grab her feet. "Ahhhhh," yelled Kagome. She was pulled under the water and into some arms. She looked through her googles to see a grinning Inuyasha, she glared at him playfully.  
  
When they came up for air they saw Sango being pushed down into the water by Miroku who dove in after her to grab her butt. They shook their heads in pity, but then continued to play. "Smack!" "Pervert!"Yelled Sango. Miroku floated in the water.  
  
"Hey Sango why don't you do reverse Physcology on him," said Kagome. Sango stared at her in disbelief. "You want me to smack his ass, no way I think he'd like it to much," said Sango.  
  
"Just try it,"said Kagome. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome like what the hell is wrong with you. Sango sight 'I guess I can try' she thought to herself.   
  
She dragged Miroku to the shore and let him gain concious. Sango's mouth dropped wide open. On Inuyasha's back it said, "Already taken so stay away from him bitches" But what really got her attention was Kagome's back. "Property of Inuyasha, touch and die." 'How did he do that to her back he didn't even put sun screen on her,' thought Sango.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the towles hand in hand smiling. "Hey Kagome did Inuyasha put sun screen on you?"asked Sango. Kagome nodded. "You and Miroku were changing when he did,"said Kagome.   
  
"Why do you ask,"said Kagome. "No reson,"replied Sango. "Sango I don't believe you,"said Kagome. Sango gulped and quickly said,"Well on your back there is a message there." Kagome's eyes boggled.  
  
"What sort of message?"asked Kagome. Inuyasha sweat droped. "Well it say, property of Inuyasha, touch and die,"said Sango. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who looked nervous. "I though you said no writting anything on eachothers back Inuyasha,"said Kagome.  
  
"Uhhhhh," said Inuyasha scratching the back of his head. "Your one to talk Kagome because there is one on Inuyasha's back too,"said Sango. Kagome sweat dropped. "SANGO! Thanks alot!"said Kagome.  
  
"So Sango what does this message say?"asked Inuyasha. "It says (Sango looked at a Kagome waving her hands in a gesture that said no) It says Already taken so stay awya from him bitches,"said Sango.  
  
"Scof, thats all hahah thats funny oh well guess we're even Kag,"said Inuyasha putting a arm around Kagome's waitst. She smiled at him and hugged him.  
  
"Hey I hear there's an ice cream vendor around here let's go and get some ice cream,"said Kagome. Everyone nodded, just then Miroku came up to Sango and tried to grop her but she beat him to it.  
  
'Oh well'she thought to herself. Her hand grabed Miroku's butt and Miroku's eye's popped out of his head. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Sango in disbelief, Miroku was shocked, Sango grinned 'yup this will subdue him' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well come on guys the ice cream is waitting,"said Inuyasha breaking the silence. Kagome and Inuyasha walked on, Sango and a quiet Miroku behind them. Miroku didn't say anything after a while scarring Sango.  
  
Truth be told Miroku felt violated and a little excited but mostly violated. He finnaly said something once they got their ice cream. "Sango I'm sorry for groping you all the time,"said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha fell into his bannasplit, Kagome had her tongue on her straberry ice cream cone, and Sango missed her face and got chocolate ice cream on her cheak.  
  
Everyone was silent. "I'll never do it again I promise,"said a sincer Miroku. Sango jumped out of her seat and hugged Miroku. "Wow I never though I see the day Miroku said that,"said Inuyasha with ice cream all over his face.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and licked his face, getting even more stares from the group and more stares from the people watching the group.  
  
Kagome blushed but continued on eating her ice cream cone not paying attention to any of the looks on their faces. Inuyasha grinned and put a finger in his half melted ice cream and wiped it on Kagome's cheak.  
  
He then leaned forward and licked her face, getting her to blush even more. Pretty soon they were putting ice cream all over their faces and trying to lick it off. Sango and Miroku was kissing to much to even notice any more.  
  
Pretty soon Kagome tackeled Inuyasha and was kissing them. "Cough, Cought." Kagome and Inuyasha looked up from the floor to see a police officer. (po po's as my sister and I call them) "Excuse me but I have to ask you to leave these premices because you are disturbing the peace,"said the officer.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got up blushing and walked off to their beach house. Miroku and Sango followed behind.  
  
  
  
  
Don't you think that would be cool? To have a guy lick ice cream off your face? Wait what am I saying thats pretty weird in my book. Well another chapter done and I hoped you liked it. I just got back home with more work to do on top of writing. Since my art exhibition is coming up I have to draw a bunch of pics before febuary 1st which isn't to far away so I better get cracking. Bye for now and see you tomarrow. 


	14. A notice of a party

Damn this seriously sucks I haven't been able to watch Inuyasha lately because my dad is watching his hockey team "the kings" for the past two days. I don't know why he's watching anymore all their starters have been hurt and they're bring in the rookies, they literally suck now. Oh well I can't really say anything because I'v never been a fan of something like a sport. Oh yeah I'm glade you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks StarlightAngel for your comments, I'm glade you liked the ice creamn thing. Oh yeah thanks Vale (is it all right if I call you that for short?) But I don't suggest you do that, but if you do, do it to people you know ok maybe a boyfriend or a crush, hmm if I had the courage to do that I would. (Everyone sweat drops) Oh come on like I would do something like that. (every one gives me a face like Yeah right) Ok if I was somewhere I didn't know everyone for my whole life I would, Satasfied. Ok enough with that here's the next chapter.  
  
They walked up to the beach house when a paper flew at them hitting Inuyasha in the face. Kagome pried it off his face and examined it. It said..  
  
BEACH HOUSE PARTY!  
  
HOSTED BY YURA & YUKA HAIR  
  
EVERYONE'S INVITED EVEN IF WE DON'T  
  
KNOW YOU. JUST HAVE SOME FUNN, FOOD,  
  
AND DRINKS ARE PROVIDED. ENTERTAINMENT TOO. PARTY STARTS  
  
AT 9:OO BE HERE OR BE SQUARE.  
  
"Sounds fun what do you say guys,"said Miroku. "Yayyy let's go but Inuyasha you have to go with out your shirt so girls stay away from you,"said Kagome. Inuyasha grinned. "Then that means you have to go in your bikini top so guys will stay away from you too,"said Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome nodded and grabed his arm smiling. Miroku and Sango followed behind them. When they returned to their beach house Kagome made ramen to eat for a snack.  
  
And I'm sorry guys really I got a damn! writer's block and it sucks I write these really long things and I get pissed off at them and delete them I'm sorry I'll try really hard to find something. This sucks. I'm sorry a million times I never did intend to have a dumb block but hopefully I'll be able to write some tomarrow, and hey StarlightAngel did you read the White dog yet? If you can't find it click on my id and go to favorite stories and you'll see it there ok. Well by for now and i'm sorry guys and girls. 


	15. Party time

Mwahhhaa I got rid of the wall block. Kicks the castle wall, then kicks it tell it turns to dust. Then I walks off only to crash into a sign, picks up the sign and it read "Last standing Castle" Oh shit! Runs off to hid. Ok since now I'm in hiding I can continue with my story woopy! I really want to make this chapter 2 times longer then the other chapters, just because I kept you all waiting. So I don't own the charaters big deal, if I did own something it would be the brownie in my mouth right now, but in a few seconds that would be gone too.  
  
They were in the beach house waiting for the night so they could go party with all the beach bums.  
  
Kagome was in Sango's room begging her. "Please Sango," said Kagome. "No," said Sango. "But I don't want to be the only person with her bikini top on," said Kagome. "I said No Kag," said a annoyed Sango.   
  
  
Kagome changed tactics, she gave Sango her best puppy eye, "Please." Sango looked at Kagome 'Damit not the puppy eyes'she thought to herself. "Ok I guess I'll go in my top too," said Sango.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room, Inuyasha was doing the same thing to Miroku just with less cuteness. "Come on Miroku go without your shirt," said Inuyasha. "As much as I would like to I don't think my girlfriend would want me to show off my chest," said Miroku.  
  
"How about this, go without your shirt and I won't hit you tell you pass out," said Inuyasha cracking his nuckles. "Gulp, ok you win Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Good now go get changed," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome walked into the living room with Sango they both wore tight ash jean cutoffs and their bikini tops, they then sat down on the couch with Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's shorts they were orange with a blue dragon on them. "Nice shorts Inuyasha," said a grinning Kagome. Inuyasha put a arm around Kagome and continued to watch t.v. Then Miroku came out of his room wearing a pair of blue shorts that had a tiger on the left pant leg.  
  
Sango understood why Miroku was wearing only his shorts. "He got you to go like Kagome did to me didn't he," said Sango. "Looks like the same goes to you lovely Sango," said Miroku sitting down. Miroku put a arm around Sango and watched some show called, Passions. Which was a sopopra.  
  
"I don't get this show," said Inuyasha. "Its so freaking predictable," he added. Kagome looked at him. "What do you expect huh?" said Kagome. Pretty soon they were all watching it intently. "Oh no that stupid Luis that bitch Sheriden is right next to your room! Stupid bastard!" yelled Inuyasha jumping off the couch.   
  
"Settle down Inuyasha its just a show," said Miroku. "Feh," said Inuyasha sitting back down. Soon the program was over and it was already 5:00. "I got an idea let's watch a paperveiw movie,"said Sango.  
  
She grabbed the clicker from Inuyasha and looked at the movie guide. "This one seems cool," said Miroku. He pointed at Signs. "I here that one is good let's watch it," said Kagome. Sango turned it to the station.  
  
When it came to a scary part the girls screamed and jumped into the guys laps who in turn jump up off the couch and the girls fell on their butts. By the end of the movie it was already 8:45.  
  
"Well Sango and I are going to clean up in the bathroom and get ready for the party," said Kagome. "Whatever," said Inuyasha. 30 minutes later. "Kagome open this door its time to go!" yelled Inuyasha banging on the bathroom door.  
  
In the bathroom. "Just to spite him we should stay another 30 minutes," said Sango. Kagome laughed and then nodded. "Open this door or I'll break it down!" said Inuyasha from the other side of the door. Kagome's eyes bugged out. "We better do it, I know he will break down the door," said Kagome.  
  
The door opened and out walked Sango and Kagome. "Its about time," said Inuyasha. Miroku was on the couch watching t.v. "You should have patience Inuyasha," said Miroku getting up to offer his arm to Sango.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and the group walked to the party.  
  
At the party Kagome's and Inuyasha's mouths dropped, everybody I mean everybody were wearing just what they were wearing. Guys had a pair of shorts on and no shirt, some girls had just their swim suit on and others were wearing short shorts and bikini tops.  
  
Miroku slapped Inuyasha and Kagome on the back. "Lucky you told us to wear these huh?" said Miroku. Their mouths shut and they started laughing. "Oh well,"said Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome is that you!" yelled someone from the crowd. Kagome looked around and spotted a girl walking up to her. She came up to Kagome and hugged her. "I didn't know you were here Kag," said the girl.   
  
Kagome gave her a blank look. "Oh come on Kagome I can't believe you can't recongize me of all people," said the girl. Kagome just shook her head no. "You know one of your bestfriends in grade school after some guy left and you had to split from your other friends from your old school," said the girl.  
  
Kagome looked at her shocked. "Yuka! I can't believe its you! Oh my god you'v changed so much! How are you doing?!" said Kagome bouncing up and down hugging Yuka. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango watched the two jump up and down screaming.  
  
"Well I'm doing fine, hey you know something has been plaging me since you left," said Yuka. "And what is that," said Kagome. "Whatever happend to that guy Inu-whatever," said Yuka.  
  
Kagome smiled and then said, "Well Inuyasha is back and is my boyfriend." "Really! Wow that is soo cool so when will I ever get to meet him?" said Yuka. Kagome smiled again and then turned to Inuyasha. "This is him,"said Kagome pointing at Inuyasha. He took this as a que and walked behind Kagome snaking his arms around her waist. "Oh yeah where are my manners," said Kagome. "And this is Miroku and Sango my bestfriends before I left to your school," said Kagome.  
  
"Nice to know I've been talked about," said a grinning Inuyasha. Yuka looked at him and mouthed to Kagome, he is so hot! Kagome nodded and put her hands on Inuyasha's arms. "Well I got to go and check up on everyone, nice seeing you again Kagome, be good to her Inuyasha, and enjoy the party!" she yelled walking into the crowd.  
  
"Well Sango and I are going to go dance for a while," said Miroku. He grabbed her arm and walked off to the dance floor. Inuyasha was still holding Kagome. He leaned his neck towards her ear and whispered, "I'm going to go get something to drink do you want one?" Kagome shivered because of Inuyasha's breath on her neck. "Sure," she replied.  
  
Inuyasha walked off and Kagome looked around to see what people were doing. Some girls were in a group talking about guys and stuff, some guys were talking about football, while others played pool, x-box, and other things. Just then she felt someone grab her from behind.  
  
The person clamped a hand on her mouth just as she was about to scream. She bite the guy's hand and he let go. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Oh no you don't you little bitch!" the guy said. Just as he was about to grab her hair before she ran someone punched him in the face.  
  
Kagome whirled around to see Sesshomaru punching Hojo in the face. Inuyasha came running. "Kagome what happend?" said Inuyasha. She didn't say anything. Sesshomaru kicked Hojo a few more times into unconciousness, then he turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome," asked Sesshomaru. She nodded and then said, "But why did you save me?" Inuyasha was clueless in seatle and was getting very annoyed. "Grrr What! The! Hell! Happend!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you remember at the tournament Naraku said he'd see you next year?" said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "Well he was pretty pissed after hearing Kikyo died a couple of days ago, well it seems him and Kikyo were lovers after a while. And he wanted to tear you and Kagome apart so he sent Kikyo to Mt. Fuji to get rid of Kagome. Well once he heard of her death he sent Hojo back again to drag Kagome to him so he can lure you into his place so he could kill you," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"But that still doesn't tell us why you saved me just now," said Kagome. Inuyasha gave Kagome her drink and then put a arm around her. Sesshomaru sratched the back of his head and blushed. "Well you see I kind met this girl named Rin and she changed my mind about hating you Inuyasha and once I found out about Naraku's plans I came to stop them also I called the cops to go and raid his place," said Sesshomaru.   
  
"Sesshomaru," said a girl from behind him. He turned around and grabed her hand. A girl about 17 with a pair of black shorts and a button up black shirt came forth. "This is Rin, Rin this is Kagome and Inuyasha my brother," said Sesshomaru. "Nice to meet you," said Rin.  
  
"Well I'm just going to drag this guy's body into the road and leave it there ok," said Sesshomaru. "Ok," said Inuyasha. "I'll help you my fluffy," said Rin. They bent down and picked up Hojo and drug him off outside.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome waved at them and looked at eachother. "Wow I'd never thought I see the day that I was glade my brother was around," said Inuyasha. "Would you like to dance Inuyasha," said Kagome. He nodded and they walked to the dance floor.   
  
"Miroku you even think about grabbing my ass or anyone else's as a matter of fact I'll make you regreat it ok," said Sango dancing closely with Miroku.  
  
"Why would I do that to anyone else when I have you," said Miroku. Sango grinned and grabbed Miroku's ass who in turn went quiet and continued dancing. The music changed to freaky music and Kagome was freaking Inuyasha. As for Miroku he was grinding with Sango. Around 4 in the morning the party came to a abrut end because the cops raided the party.  
  
Siren wailed and teenagers ran, one cop car ran over Hojo killing him instantly. The group stopped running for a moment and cheered "Yes no more Hojo!" and then they ran back to their beach house. They crashed on the couch not even making it to their bedrooms because they were so tired.  
  
Hey guys I hoped you like this chapter I made it extra long because I felt guilty, because I made you guys wait. So what should my next chapter be like any suggestions? Oh yeah I'm getting sick again and I'm pretty sure its strep throat for the third time in a row, there must be something wrong with me. Oh well thanks for keeping with my story, tell tomarrow everyone bye. 


	16. Fun and Hangovers

Yayyyyy I'm back I just want to say thanks to lindy*girl, Snowgirl, StarlightAngel, Valea, Eddie, whitewolf and that's all the peps I can think of right now. Sorry anyone I forgot! Well lets see I guess everyone liked my story being extra long huh? So I'll try it again but I won't promise anything ok. My day went crappy like yesterday I think I'm dieing of something, oh well I'm going to go get some blood work on thursday so we'll see what happens. I finished my fingerpainting today, and no I'm not a kindergardener ok. I just thought it would be cool to do one of my canvases with my fingers. It was fun and my art teacher liked it, and no I'm not in Middle school either, I'm a sophmore ok. Any ways I don't own the characters and I bet you don't give a crap that I don't anyway. Does anyone read these things? On with the fic.  
  
To them the morning was 2olk in the afternoon. Inuyasha had his eyes closed and stretched out sending whatever was on his stomach sprawling off of him. "Thump" "Ow that hurt,"said a voice. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome on the floor rubing her head.  
  
Inuyasha started to sniker. Kagome looked at him and glared. "Oh you think that is funny do you?" said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded his head trying not to wake up Sango and Miroku. Kagome grinned and grabbed the pillow that fell behind her.  
  
Inuyasha look at her and took the pillow from under his head. He got off the couch, Kagome got on her feet, they circled around eachother waiting for the other to attack.  
  
Kagome took the first attack whaping Inuyasha upside the head. "Ouch," he said. Kagome smiled smuggly. Inuyasha brought the pillow in a uppercut and hit something he shouldn't have. "Why you dirty..." Kagome let out before she lunged at him with her whole body including the pillow.   
  
Body collided with body taking eachother down, pillows flew at a sleeping pair of people. Kagome landed on Inuyasha knocking the wind out of him. "Hey you two mind some of us are trying to sleep," said a groogy voice from the couch.   
  
They got up off the ground to see a pair of blood shot eyes looking at them. "Ahh a demon," yelled Kagome jumping into Inuyasha's arms. It was Miroku and he didn't look to well. "Oi Miroku you look like shit," said Inuyasha holding Kagome. "Yah well you didn't chug down the whole punch bowl not knowing it was spiked," said Miroku. "Speaking of which," said Miroku jumping off the couch and running to the bathroom.  
  
Undescribable noises came from the bathroom. Kagome pailed and Sango woke up. "What the hell is that noise," said Sango. "That would be Miroku and last night's punch," said Inuyasha putting Kagome down.  
  
"Oh," Sango mouthed. "Well I'm getting dressed," said Kagome retreating to her room followed by Sango. Inuyasha shrugged and walked off to his room to change.   
  
After they were dressed Kagome called a pizza delivery and ordered up a mega pizza. When Miroku decided to come out of the shower he looked and smelt like shit. "Hey Miroku go take a shower or something and put some clean clothes on," said Inuyasha. Miroku fliped him off and went to his room, a minute later he stummble to the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
It was 3:olk when the pizza dude arrived. Kagome went to the door. "That will be $29.99 miss," said the pizza dude. Kagome hande him the money and took the pizza to the kitchen. Inuyasha jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen to eat.  
  
Miroku came out of the bathroom looking fine and dandy no trace of a hangover. He walked over to the table and piled on ten pieces of pizza. "Look like you recovered," said Inuyasha. "Yeah," said Miroku grinning.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Sango. "Let's go catch a movie or something at the mall," offered Kagome. "No," said Miroku and Inuyasha. "Ok then let's go catch a movie then," said Sango.  
  
So off they jump into the car to go watch a movie.  
  
"So what movie do you want to see?" asked Sango. "When Darkness Falls," said Inuyasha. "Yeah," said Kagome and Miroku in unison. Sango turned to the cashier and said, "I'll have four to When Darkness Falls." "That will be $24.50," said the girl. Miroku handed the money over and got the tickets.  
  
"It looks like we have 30 minutes tell the movie," said Miroku. "Well we'll see you at the arcade Sango and I are going to the little girls room to powder our noses," said Kagome. The girls walked to the bathrooms and the guys went to the arcade only to be stoped by two slutty looking girls.  
  
"Hi me and my friend here were wondering what your names are," said one of the girls. "We'll I'm Miroku and this is my friend Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Well I'm Stephine and she's Dorthy," said Stephine.   
  
Sango and Kagome walked out of the bathroom and searched for the guys only to see them talking to two girls. Kagome scowled and stomped towards the girls followed by Sango. They caught their conversation. "We were wondering if you guys were single," said Dorthy.  
  
"Well you see were not sorry," said Inuyasha. Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. "Did you miss me?" said Kagome. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku and glared at the two girls. The girls had a sweat drop on their heads and left.  
  
"You know I missed you," said Inuyasha. He bent down and kissed Kagome. Sango and Miroku did the same. After 15 minutes of taking funny pics in a picture booth, the gang went to buy food. (Even though they just ate a bunch of pizza)   
  
They found some seats at the top and took them.   
  
Well that's chapter 16 I hoped you liked it not very eventful though sorry. Bye for now. 


	17. The movie theater and coming to a end

I'm back and its 7:30 in the morning and I'm writting some of this before I go to school. This worked the last big chapter so I hope to make this one big to. Lidy*girl I'm glade you liked that one line "You know I missed you," by inuyasha. Anyways I think I'm going to cheer again for you guys. Hehehe. Thanks Snow girl, White wolf, Valea, and starlightangel you guys rock.  
  
Twirls and changes into a cheerleading suit. (Everyone sweat drops)  
"I don't know what you'v been told, this disclaimers getting old." "Sound off, Don't own" "Sound off, the characters too." Hehehe anyway I guess you guys and girls get the point. "Oh yeah I haven't seen When Darkness Falls so I won't ruin anything for you peps, all I know is that its scary."  
  
  
* MUST READ* "I forgot to tell you all while on this trip they took a bunch of pictures ok!"  
  
~~~~~~~~Movie Theater~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were staring intentliy at the movie screen all sitting at the end of their seats. "Run, Run, you stupid bitch its right behind you," said Inuyasha. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled the person on the screen.   
  
Sango and Kagome were in the middle seat while Inuyasha and Miroku were on the outer seats. Kagome held a big bag of pop corn and nerds, and Sango had a box of bonbons and a big cherry soda.  
  
Just then a scary part came on. "AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," yelled Sango, Kagome and a bunch of people in the theater. Except when the girls yelled they jumped out of their seat throwing whatever they had in their hands.  
  
It was all in slow motion. Food flies up in the air. The nerds flew into the air slowly breaking off like in a explosion and crashing down on everyone below them. The popcorn flew the same way at the people. The soda being in the holder, was nocked on to Miroku's lap when Sango jumped up. As for the bonbons all four that were in the box landed on all four of our hero's head. "Ahh thats cold, thats cold," Miroku chanted jumping off his seat doing a dance. (Well sorta)  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Yelled some guy from the lower half of the theater. Soon food was flying all over the place and without any amo Inuyasha, Miroku, and the girls couldn't do anything. "Hey we should get out of here guys," said Sango.  
  
They all nodded and snuck out of the theater unnoticed, as they were walking to the restrooms to clean off they saw the security guards run into the theater to stop whatever havoc they started. They took to their respective restrooms and cleaned off. When they steped out of the restrooms they saw the cops start halling off people.  
  
The group headed towards the car not saying anything for a while until they were down the road and out of people's stares. "Wow that was too close," said Kagome in the back seat. "Yeah," the rest agreed. So they drove back to the beach house to get clean up again (wash their hair, and get a new pair of clothes on). "Well guys this is our last day here lets start packing," said Miroku.  
  
They threw the last bag into the trunk. "You know we only have 3 weeks left," said Kagome sadly. "I know," said Sango. They all had these long faces. "Hey atleast we'll have memories," said Miroku. "And pictures," added Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone nodded and jumped into the car and drove off. "So what are we going to do the for one more week?" asked Kagome. Everyone was quiet, no one had a idea as to what they were going to do for one week.  
  
Miroku lightened up. "Well when we were driving in the early morning and you guys were asleep I saw a big theme park," said Miroku. "Yeah let's go there," cried Kagome. "But that damn near 100 miles from our town," said Inuyasha.   
  
"Well what more can we do?" said Sango. "Well then lets cut our trip short and after the theme park and head home," said Inuyasha. No one said anything didn't even agree to cutting the trip short.  
  
Well I'll leave you guys here for now ok. Hehehehehe Um...... I hate to say this fic is coming to a end soon. I don't really want to but let's see what happens. Oh yeah guess what! I got to start practicing my chess skills do any of you want to play against me on yahoo? OH well thanks alot peps for stick with all this time. Wait I got the perfect idea thats going to make this fic atleast 3 or more chapters longer! Then the predicted 2 and then epiloge. Well I'm happy now Ja everyone. 


	18. Truth or dare

I start this write this chapter with more eggerness (That how you spell it? OH well don't really care) I can't believe it StarLightAngel asked me to do a joint fic with her yaaaaaaaaay I hope that all people who read my story will read ours in the future I can't wait. I don't really want to end this fic but its coming to a end soon sorry guys and girls. I guess people don't like my cheers/poem but oh well here's another one lmao. Oh yeah this chapter has alot of suggestive dialog so if your not old enough sorry.  
  
~"DIS" claimer~  
I got an ax in my hand, and torch in the other, watch out disclaimer because I'm about to smoother. But before I smoother I'm taken away by the mother who inturns calls the people in white. I am then thrown in the pads, never to be glade, so now I'm mad. I am no longer the owner so now I'm a loner, regreating my cursed ways. ^__________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku was driving and everybody was playing "truth or dare" "So Inuyasha truth or dare?" asked Sango. Inuyasha sweat droped. "Um......Truth," said Inuyasha. Sango got this wide grin. "What happend between Sesshomaru and you to make you hate him so much before?" Inuyasha blushed. "...He colored my hair rainbow colors when we were younger," said Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone busted out laughing. "Ok laugh all you want," said a pouting Inuyasha. "Sorry Inuyasha but just imagine you as a clown," said Kagome laughing even more. It sent another wave of laughter through Sango and Miroku. "Ok its my turn to ask," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Truth or dare Sango?" asked Inuyasha. "Dare," said Sango. Inuyasha got this evil glint in his eyes. "Miroku I think you'll like this one," said Inuyasha. Miroku smiled. "Sango I dare you to flash Miroku and every truck or car we pass by for the next 30 minutes," said Inuyasha. Sango's mouth dropped and turned into a frown. Kagome hit him in the arm. "Hey what was that for," said Inuyasha.  
  
"For being a pervert wanting to see Sango's bobs," said Kagome and she turned her back to him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and nuzzled her neck, breathing slightly and whispering something. "I'd perfer to dare you but I don't want some guy see what I haven't yet," said Inuyasha. Kagome blushed. "Sango you don't have to do the dare ok how about you lick Miroku in the ear or something," said Inuyasha.  
  
Sango frowned again. "Well hey Sango look on the brightside atleast your not flashing everybody," said Kagome giggling in Inuyasha's arms. "Oh k I'll do it," said Sango. She brought her head towards Miroku's ear and whispherd, "I'll deal with you later ginger snaps." (Don't ask why)  
  
"Ok its my turn to dare," said Sango. "Ok Kag I dare you when we get to the next hotel to play 3 hours of heaven with Inuyasha in one of the closets," Dared Sango. "Oh come on Sango what a dare I'll definitly enjoy this," said Kagome. "So will I," whisperd Inuyasha into Kagome's ear making her shiver. "But if anything happens that mean no kissing, no removing clothes and touching, if you do then I get to do your make up and you have to walk around with it on all day and trust me it won't make you look good," said Sango.  
  
Kagome looked at her with disbelief. "BUT SANGO!" Kagome yelled. "No buts a dare is a dare," said Sango matter of factly. "Oh come on Sango your punshing me as well," said Inuyasha. "Ah Inu but its not your dare now is it?" said Sango.  
  
"Ok then if I have to go through it you have to too," said Kagome. "Miroku I dare you (Kagome smiled smuggly) to walk around in tight boxers and no shirt from once we are at the hotel to all of tomarrow," said Kagome. "Oh what a big dare Kag," said Sango mockenly. "But Miroku you have to take passes at Sango and Sango can't hit you," said Kagome.   
  
"Damn you!" said Sango. Miroku just grinned. "Ok if I have to go through this too which I like it none the less, this is a dare for all of you and you have to accept," said Miroku. Everyone groaned. "I dare you all the same dare as I got from Kag," dared Miroku.   
  
"Yesssssss," cheered Inuyasha. Everyone sweat dropped at his comment.  
  
Ah so I leave you to all wonder what is next for the half naked group. Its going to get good real good but no rated rrrrr things ok. I hope you guys liked this chapter Ja jajajajajjaja. 


	19. Bodies Bodies Everywhere

Ahhhh I see alot of you are defenitly looking forward to this chapter. So am I to tell you the truth, well StarlightAngle, Kagome1990 and myself have posted our first chapter to our story A battle for love and family. Got two reviews so far (does a little happy dance) Ok now for my new disclaimer.  
  
"I own it, I own it not, I own it I own it not, I own it, sniff sniff I own it not." What did you expect huh not like the lot of you read this part.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry there is only one room with two beds available," said the dude at the counter. "Ok we'll take that one," said Miroku. They walked to their room and plopped on the bed except for Miroku who crossed his arms and looked at them dissapointedly. "Tsk tsk you guys you forgot your dares now," said Miroku.  
  
The girls eyes boggled and Inuyasha grinned. Inuyasha sat up and started pulling off his pants. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome. "What does it look like Kag?" said Inuyasha slyly. "It looks like your getting undress right here!" said Kagome. "Yeah duh," he said sliding off his pants to revelve.....BOXERS.  
  
He took off his shirt and grinned. "Oh yeah you do know that what we consider our boxers you consider you underwear and braw right Kagome," said Inuyasha smuggly. Kagome mummble and Sango had a shocked face.  
  
"Oh Hell No!" yelled Sango. "Oh but you have to my dear Sango," said Miroku. Kagome started to undress mummbling perverted guys or something like that. Sango frowned and did the same. Inuyasha busted out laughing and pointing at Kagome's panties. "Penguins! howahahahah cute," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome blushed and pulled him to the closet, once in Inuyasha made a pass at her. "What are you doing I can't do anything here," said Kagome. "Oh yeah you can, because Miroku's dare cancled out Sango's," said Inuyasha grinning. Kagome smiled and started kissing him.  
  
Three hours later out comes two very disheveld teens from the closet. Sango looks from where she's watching t.v. and jumps up triumphantly. "Ah ha I knew you couldn't keep your hands to yourselves!" she said.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but Miroku's dare cancled out yours," said Inuyasha. Sango pouted and turned back to the t.v. (Kag and Inu did nothing to get kag pregnant ok besides I can't have them going home pregnant now can I?)  
  
"Hey guys I'm hungry," said Miroku that was coming out of the bathroom. "Well let's go get some Mc. Donald then," said Inuyasha. "LIKE THIS ARE YOU CRAZY!" said Sango and Kagome. "Through the drive in. Shessh I think you two have gutter brains sometimes," said Inuyasha in a fake dissapointed voice.  
  
They threw a shoe at him and they all left the room half naked. They passed a mother in a buisness suit and mumbled something like "Super models these days I swear, just cause their on magazines doesn't mean they can travel to their work wearing almost nothing."  
  
The group busted out laughing and continued walking to Miroku's convertable getting stares and gwaks by some people. Miroku being the ass he is left the hood down for all to see. They were stopped at a stop light when a car full of girls drove up right next to them.  
  
The girls in the car were drooling all over themselves looking at Miroku and Inuyasha, while in Miroku's car the guys ignored them and Sango and Kagome glared daggers at them. Just out of smight Kagome and Sango pulled the guys into their arms and smiled evily at the girls who in turn looked at them like they would kill them.  
  
Then the light turned green and Miroku speed off to Mc. Donalds. Just incase a group of guys came bye Inuyasha and Miroku put a arm around their girl. "Welcome to Mc. Donalds how may I help you?" said a voice from a box. "Yeah we'll have eight extra value meals, cancle 4 of thoses drinks and replace them with sundays," said Miroku. "Ok that will be $19.36 just drive up to the window." said the voice.  
  
They drove to the window and got a shocked face boy who handed them their order. The guys frowned and threw the guy a twenty and sped off.  
  
At the hotel they went to their room and started to eat. "Hey why don't we call off the dare I hate having to glare off girls from Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Me too," agreed Sango. "Ok," the guys agreed and quickly started to eat.  
  
Hehehe so what do you peps think? I hoped you liked that one see you later bye. 


	20. A brush with terror

Hey everyone how's it going? Sorry I didn't update yesterday I came to a head block or did I update yesterday I'm not sure I have this sering pain in my forhead called a headache but oh well I like you guys and also I got a lot of reviews and I'm happy and also StarlightAnge, Kagome1990 and myself have made a story that's already got 3 reviews to my knowlege which is great! I hope everyone read our story its coming out great! Also I'm eating these great chips that taste great. Hey I believe I'm repeating myself with great! Oh well on to the disclaimer that we all love so well.  
  
~disclaimer~  
Do not own them wish I did but if I did I would make Inuyasha real and have him all to myself mwhahahaha and I would kill Kikyo a thousand folds over and I do the same to Homo and Shippou I'd squeez him to death he's so cute. And... well I guess I'll shut up now.  
  
Oh yeah a little poem before I begin, its like if Kagome was changed into a hanyou this is what she would go through. I wrote it. Also I orginally wrote this when I was in a very confusing state. No not high ok. Emotions that didn't go, oh yeah if you can guess the creature tell me in a review. I'm obsessed with them and also are terrible frightend of them, they haunt my dreams and daydreams I'm not safe anywhere.  
  
The Silver Creature of the Darkness  
  
As the moonlight falls, the darkness calls.  
I hear a noise and whisper "Who's there?"  
No answer. I walk into a room and what do I see?  
As a shadow creeps over me.  
A creature like no other, for I'm sure it has not mother.  
It moves quietly and swiftly and its eyes are shifty.  
It takes a few steps towards me with its claws unsheathed.  
I feel it's breath on my neck, while it wraps it's human like arms around me.  
If I struggle it would be fatal, but I do so anyway.  
Somehow I got away and ran like no other day.  
I hear it growl and howl as it goes on the prowl.  
No matter where I run I know I'll be undone, for the moonlight fell and now I run like hell.  
I stop and hear nothing... a silence so deafening.  
I hid in the bathroom knowing it will find me, to run is futile.  
I start to crawl and then curl into a ball as the dark death looms over me.  
But something happend as the beast howled and growled, it called me.  
I changed...changed into something horrifiying.  
I am now so primitive and animalistic just like it.  
I look in the mirror and see something beyond terror.  
My face has changed into a diffrent race, and as I pout I notice I have a snout.  
My silver hair tumbles down my body and my clothes discarded.  
I accept defeat and start to retreat. As I join the creatures around me.  
  
Now for the story. Just had to get that out ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They decided not to run around in only their undergarmets because of the stares people gave them. That and after a inciden when Kagome went to go and get ice for the room.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Kagome was walking down the hallway when two guys came from behind her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing half naked in a hallway?" asked one guy in all back. "Oh I can guess," said the other.   
  
Kagome just kept on walking ignoring the assholes, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and was suddenly thrown to the ground. Her braw was torn off. They loomed over her, their intentions clear as day. they were going to rape her.  
  
She jumped up and did the first thing that came to mind. She kicked them in the nutts and ran to her room. She could hear their cursesas they got up and started chasing her. She ran to the door but forgot the key in the room.  
  
She nocked frantically on the door and when it opend pushed the person away and ran into Inuyasha's arms. Miroku who had opened the door, looked out into the hallway to see two very pissed off guys coming towards him.  
  
"Inuyasha quick..." was all Miroku could get out before he was hit to the ground. Inuyasha gently let Kagome go and started to kick the two guys ass. Somehow he knew they were teh source of Kagome's tears.   
  
Sango called the police, and held on to a crying Kagome. Miroku jumped off the floor and then preceeded to kick the other guy's ass who was trying to tackle Inuyasha from behind. Once both guys were unconcous Miroku and Inuyasha tied them up with the phone cord and waited for the police to come.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
And here we are now. Kagoem was clutching Inuyasha for dear life and Sango and Miroku were watching the thugs. The plice came 5 minutes after the fight and arrested the attackers properly.   
  
"We need you to come with us to the precinct and do a report from all of you," said the police officer. "Let us get dressed first," said Inuyasha relizing they were still in their undergarmets.  
  
They closed the door and got dressed even Kagome who was still shaken up. The cop car was silent except for the occasional sob from Kagome whowas still latched on to Inuyasha. Kagoem told the story with Inuyasha's arms around her and the verdict was that the thugs were to stay in prison for 7 years.  
  
It was eight o clock when they got back to the rrom. Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms in one bed, Sango and Miroku in another. "We are no longer go through with the dare not after what happend to Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Sango agreed with him and turned off the lights to go to sleep. Inuyasha however was still awake holding Kagome.  
  
He tightened his grip on her and leaned down and whisperd, "I'm sorry Kagome that should have never happend to you. For now on I'll protect you forever." He then coverd tehm with teh top blacket and slept a dreamless sleep.  
  
And that was my umptenth chapter. I hoped you guys liked it next chapter will be full of happiness I promise. Well bye for now and if you like review it I don't care. Ja for now. 


	21. Slushies and rides

Hey everyone I'm over here just chilling in my room you know. Getting ready to go to school, but the problem is its 7:30 and I'm not dressed yet and I have to be there at 8:35 hehehehe. Anyway I hoped you like the last chapter, getting alot of new reviewers thanks. If you want go on my id there's alot of cool stories in my favorites k. Well enough babble on with my discalimer. Hey you peps should appreciate how much work I put into this discalimer it takes me a while to come up with them.  
  
Disclaimer- I own them, I own them not, I own them, I own them not, I own them, I own them not.... I own them yessssssss! Uh oh (looks behind her) "excuse me mam but we need to escourt you to jail" jail epp (runs away) ok ok I don't own them! sniff sniff. (everything dissapers and I am in my room) strange.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone woke up in the morning Kagome was cheerful and happy. They got into some new clothes for the amusment park. Sango wearing a black shirt that said "If I gave a damn you wouldn't be here" and it had a cute little kitty on it, she was also wearing a pair of blue jeans.  
  
Miroku was wearing a bright yellow shirt that said "Can my monkey swing in your jungle" and if had a cute monkey in a jungle, he was also wearing a pair of khaki pants. Kagome was wearing a cute black skirt and a tight black shirt, and hanging from her neck was a cool necklece of a silver dragon with a blue eye. Inuyasha was wearing what he got a hot topic (which i forgot what he bought and i'm not sure if i described it and if i could i would but i deleted it on my comp) He was clade in black baggy cargo pants, a chain going to his walet, a black silky shirt that had flames on it, and on his neck was a weird looking necklece that had fangs or claws on it. Yup what a rowdy bunch they looked like.  
  
So they walked out of the hotel with their bags and threw it in the trunk of Miroku's car. They jumped in the car literally and drove off, the wind flew through their hair making them look rebelious.  
  
The came to a town named Wakasa and decided to eat lunch their. They sat in a booth and ordered for the guys, Hamburgers and fries with two Dr. Peppers, for the girls grilled chicken a lemonaid, and milk for Kagome.  
  
"I can't believe you girls eating that chicken stuff," said Inuyasha in between bites. "Well atleast were eating healthier then you guys," said Sango. "Kagome why did you get milk?" asked Miroku from a cross here.  
  
"Well I'v noticed all we eat on this trip is junk food and other unhealthy things and I need calcium," said Kagome. Miroku muffled a ok through his burger and continued eating. The waitress came back up and asked them if they would like anything else.  
  
"Yeah can we have four slushies," said Kagome grinning. The lady looked strangly at Kagome and wrote it down. "Why are you grinning so evilly Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Oh nothing," said Kagome looking at Sango who smiled back and grinned.  
  
'I don't like the looks of their faces' thought Inuyasha. The waitress handed them their slushies and handed them the bill. They paid for meal and left slushies in hand, Kagome sucked up some ice and spit it at Inuyasha, it hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"What the hell," said Inuyasha looking around. "Who did that," he asked. Kagome started snikering and sucked up some more ice and spit it at Miroku, and then at Sango. Pretty soon they had a ice war in the parking lot.  
  
Sango hid behind a car and sucked up some ice, she lifted her head and looked around she couldn't see no one's head. So she cautiously got up and saw a little bit of hair from near a car, so she spit some ice and it hit the person head on.  
  
"Shit I'v been found," said a voice. Sango got some more ice and charged at the person what she didn't notice was in between two cars was Kagome and Inuyasha not to far behind her trying to sneak up on her.   
  
Ice flew and all that was left in the cups were the drink no more ice. They wiped themselves off and continued driving. It was 6:30pm when they drove into town and the sun was barely going down. The park opened at 7:00pm so they at some Mc. Donald's and went to the park.  
  
At the park there was alot of people and when they got into the park it was 7:15pm. The park was lite up and all you could hear was people talking it sounded like a mall. "Ekkkkkkk looky!" squeked Kagome pointing at a roller coaster.  
  
Inuyasha covered his ears. "Let's go let's go," said Kagome jumping up and down and grabing Inuyasha's arm and dragging him towards the ride. Sango and Miroku followed and were right behind them when...  
  
"Hey Sango!" yelled a person from behind them. Sango turned around as did Miroku for one because her arm was wrapped into his. "Kohaku?" said Sango. A boy about 21 walked up to her and Miroku and smiled.  
  
"Long time no see sis," said Kohaku. "Well same here how's your vacation going?" asked Sango. "Its coming to an end but oh well hey I'd like you to meet my girlfriend from college Kitari this is my sister Sango," said Kohaku.   
  
A girl about 20 or 21 walked from a big group of girls to bow at Sango. "You must be Sango it's nice to finnaly meet you," said Kitari. Sango smiled and bowed back. "You take care of my brother ok Kitari," said Sango, but secreatly she was thinking you damn trap you hurt my brother and I'll kill you.  
  
Kohaku smiled and grabbed Kitari's waist. "Well gots to go sis see you around ok," said Kohaku. Once out of sight Sango frowned and turned back to the roller coaster. They got on the ride, Inuyasha and Kagome on one set of seat, and Miroku and Sango facing them in another.  
  
The roller coaster took off at 60mphs for Sango and Miroku it was the worst they were going backwards and Kagome and Inuyasha forward. The thing went into three loops and then went way up into the sky but didn't finish and it stoped just as if would seem they were going to fly off.  
  
But then the roller coaster went back down this time Inuyasha and Kagome backwards and Miroku and Sango forward. They were all screaming bloody murder every plung or loop they took, and then the ride stopped and they through it was over but then it started again causing them to scream in terror and fun.  
  
After the third time it stoped and released them from their holds. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all got off wobbly and a little shaken. "Wow that was so cool," said Kagome. The others could just nodded and held onto the railings. A camera crew came by them and asked a few questions.  
  
"Hi I'm Kevin from channel 7 news, what did you think of the ride?" he asked Inuyasha. "That was a hella cool ride I'd do it again but I feel dinner coming back up excuse me," said Inuyasha running to the nearest garbage can and puking.  
  
"How about you young lady and shout outs to people back at home? asked Kevin. "Well I'd like to say hi to my family, hey mom get ready we're coming back home tomarrow," said Kagome. The t.v crew left and they were with a puking Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you ok Inuyasha?" asked Kagome rubbing Inuyasha's back. He got up and smiled. "Gotcha hehehehe thought I was puking didn't cha," said Inuyasha. Kagome got this big tick and pulled out the fabled frying pan and wacked him upside the head with it. "Almost forgot about this," said Kagome dragging Inuyasha to some more rides.  
  
The group went on all sorts of rides, farris wheels, bungy cord jumping, tilt a twirl, and other rides that envolved less loops. It was 11:50 and the park was closing down. They jumped into the car lazily and drove to a hotel.  
  
And this is where I leave you peps for now I hoped you liked it, I'm sorry it took me a while but I had one act play practice so I had to hurry home. Well see you lates. 


	22. All's well that ends well

Hey everyone how's it going sorry this took me to long but I don't wanna finish this chapter knowing it will be the last one. Alot of people has asked me to do a sequel about the group in college oh the possibilities right. Well I then ask you to take a vote do you want me to do a sequel! This is going to be my longest chapter yet and that is why its going to take me long.  
  
They woke up in the most funniest possitions in the morning well some of them. Sango had woken before everybody else because she had to go to the restroom. She lazily made it to the restroom and 10 minutes later got out wide awake and when she looked around the room she almost busted out laughing.  
  
Kagome was on one bed well part of it. She was half way on the floor mouth open, drool sliding down and feet proped up on the bed and she was holding someone's leg. Just above her on the other bed was Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Miroku's legs and was snuggling in them, and Miroku was curled into a ball with his butt close to Inuyasha's face. Sango was trying hard not to laugh but got a bright idea instead.  
  
She reached into her bag and searched for something, once she found it she pulled it out. It was a camera and they only had about 5 pictures left in this one while the other 7 camera's were used. She set the camera just right and took a picture.  
  
The camera flashed and into woke up the sleeping people. "Huh what was that," said Inuyasha letting go of Miroku's legs, he rubbed the sleep in his eyes away and opened them only to come face to face with Miroku's butt.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Inuyasha jumping off the bed only to be pulled down by Kagome who was still asleep. He fell right next to her and she just grabbed him and snuggled with his feet. Inuyasha had a shocked look on his face and looked down to see Kagome snuggling with his bare feet.  
  
Miroku was calm and just walked to the restroom to relieve himself while Sango was on the floor busting out laughing. "Mhhh Inuyasha why do you stink?" asked Kagome in her sleep. He tried to pry his feet away from her face before she would wake up mad, but she just wouldn't let go, that and her hair was tickling him.  
  
Kagome woke up after a while and saw plain white skin, she just thought it was Inuyasha's hand so she grabbed it and got up with it. Well when she did that she drug Inuyasha on the floor and was holding him by the foot.  
  
"Huh this isn't a hand," said Kagome. She then relized what it was. "Ahhh!" she screamed and dropped Inuyasha to the floor. Kagome ran to the sink and started to wash her hands and face. Sango however was still on the floor rolling around laughing like a lunatic.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a pillow and threw it at her to shut her up, but it only caused more laughter and a pillow fight. Kagome walked away from the sink only to come face to face with something white.  
  
When the pillow was remove she saw Sango and Inuyasha fighting with pillows. Inuyasha was on the floor and Sango stading on the bed fighting Inuyasha off. 'This isn't fair' thought Kagome. So she grabbed a pillow and started to wack Inuyasha that got his attention.  
  
Miroku walked out of the bathroom with a towl around his shoulders and still wet hair when he saw the pillow warzone. They were ganging up on Inuyasha so he joined his team and went on a unsuspected rampage at Sango.  
  
"Whap!" the pillow went on Sango's butt. She turned around and hurrled herself at Miroku tackling him, they were rolling on the floor tickling eachother but then decided it would be much better kissing.  
  
So Inuyasha and Kagome were still fighting when they saw the two stop. Kagome got a wide grin and so did Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha nodded back. Back with Sango and Miroku they stopped kissing and didn't hear anything around them.  
  
"I wonder if they got the same idea we had?" said Miroku. They heard a spring on the bed above them. "You don't supose?" said Miroku. "No Miroku! Kagome and Inuyasha are not like that." said Sango from above him.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Doggy Pile!," said two voices in unison. Miroku looked up and saw two bodies flying towards them in the air. The bodies made contact. "Aguh!" said Miroku and Sango when Kagome laded on them and let out air when Inuyasha fell from the sky.  
  
There was complete silence as the group stayed on Miroku. Sango saw Miroku's swirly eye's and got "Overly Protective". Don't know how she managed but she was able to throw Inuyasha and Kagome off them and hover over Miroku.  
  
"Gahh look what you did to my boyfriend!" stated Sango. Kagome brushed herself off and said "It's not that bad Sango I think you've done worse then this." Miroku watched Sango talk as she hovered above him.  
  
His hand started to move he really tried to stop it but it wouldn't do it. His hand met butt, face met frying pan and swirly eye's again. "Pervert," Sango mumbled and went to fix her hair. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on one of the beds and turned on the telly.  
  
Miroku jumped off the floor and went to the other bed to watch t.v. with Inuyasha and Kagome. "Well we better throw our stuff and get to gearing people even though its a hundred miles away we can atleast be home by sundown," said Miroku. They drove all joking around and Sango and Kagome taking funny pics in the back.  
  
"I wish this trip could have gone on forever," said Kagome a little sad. "Me too," said Sango. "Well there is always next summer before our freshmen year in college," said Inuyasha. "Yeah that would be fun," said Kagome hugging Inuyasha.  
  
They jumped in the car and headed home they made it around 5ish. They parked Miroku's car infront of the shrine. Kagome and the rest went to the back of the car and picked up her stuff and took it to the top of the shrine steps.  
  
Kagome dropped her stuff and hugged Sango and then Miroku. Then she walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him. "I'll see you at school," she said and kissed Inuyasha. "Good bye guys I'll see you on monday," said Kagome waving to them.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha dropped Sango off, and then went to Inuyasha's house to drop him off too. "Thanks man this was one hell of a trip," said Inuyasha. "Yeah well dude I'll see you on Monday," said Miroku and they did a little handshake and Miroku left.  
  
Sango was going through her bag and found all the cameras, she smiled sadly and grabbed all the cameras and went to go develope them. She jumped on her bike and went to the nearest hour photo shop.  
  
A hour past and she got the photos, she wanted to show Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku on Monday so she waited to see the pics with them. Monday came too slowly and finally they all met at the front gate of the school.  
  
Inuyasha had his hands in his pockets and a bunch of girls were following him thinking he was single now. Kagome ran up to the front gate and saw him and then she got her frying pan and started beating them to pulps.  
  
After she was done Inuyasha walked up to her smirking and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sango and Miroku came about a minute later, and Sango was holding something. "Hey guys come here I want to show you something," said Sango.  
  
She passed the pictures around and the group was busting out laughing. They saw one picture of Kagome licking ice cream off Inuyasha. "Hey how did you get that?" said Kagome. "Oh well you were to buisy to notice," said Sango. They looked at another one and saw it was Sango's Kagome's butt. "What the....Miroku!" said Sango and Kagome in unison. They were about to hit him when Inuyasha beat them too it.  
  
They finished looking at the pictures and soon the bell rang. It was time for a whole new year of school.  
  
Well that ends my fic I hoped you liked it and I'm happy you guys stuck with me I'm really estatic that people read my fic and that I got over 100 reviews I'm so happy I wanna thank the following people.  
  
Kagome-no-miko, Miruku-chan I wish I could like ice cream off someone's face, WhitneyLin, Moonbay, VariValea, Kaibagirl, SakuraAngel, whoobonhooaglo, nari, Snow girl, White Wolf, Lindy*Girl, eddie, StarlightAngel, Jacks, fjk, PenutBooboo, Tbb, jtjoiner, Inu-Angel, bebe, Koolkat, Inuyashachick515, Karen, Starry, Lilith, and Kag-chan. You guys are great! 


End file.
